How Much More can You Take
by Ms Boku
Summary: After the destruction of Loquia the Vampire and losing his Elena the woman her loved, he was gifted with another Elena who was now lost. But Sportacus is in danger that he may not be able to handle. Can he be strong enough to handle this level of danger and save Stephanie? (Warning Violence and torture in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it's been a while. I will be updating my other stories very soon. I wanted to explain this story. I had no idea I was going to be writing any LazyTown stories but I read this one and it sparked all the LT stories I have written. But I had this one mind but it didn't fit with the stories I've written. Save one. Alternate Realities.

So THIS story fits. I also want to write darker stories as well as my more cheerier ones lol. But, my idea needed a bit of help and it fit with another as I had a a beginning and and end and Misery2412 was gracious enough to let me incorporate his story with mine. So with some minor chances the two have become one. Thank you Misery2412 for writing a story that be ought about 17 others. If you want to read the background on this story Its Alternate Realities and Background on Elena Lightning Strikes

Happy Reading.

* * *

Sportacus was doing his morning workout in his airship. It had been a little over a month since Elena's disappearance. Sportacus exercised to keep his strength up, stay alert for any danger in LazyTown and to work out is frustrations. He was beginning to wonder if the universe didn't want him to have Elena.

First Elena was killed by a vampire, her throat torn out in front of him and her lifeless body dropped at his feet. Then another Elena from a different universe came and saved him, but she had to leave to go back to her family with her Sportacus. She gave him a gift before she left. There was a lightning storm that brought her to LazyTown via a computer game. It happened to coincide with her leaving in _this_ universe. His crystal brought her to life. Once again he had Elena back. And once again she was taken from him...

He helped her enter a new world but it had been very hard in the beginning because she kept disappearing and phasing out of existence and would reappear very disoriented at different times and sometimes for a full day. She had no memory of where she was or what happened. It was later that week they asked for Pixels help to see if there was something he could find to help them. He said he would help but he had a glitch in his computer somewhere and needed to find it.

(Sportacus, doing pull ups through gritted teeth, pushed himself harder as he thought back...)

During all that time he and Elena grew closer and fell in love very quickly, as if it was meant to be. Something which Robbie, even though he was married to Lily, still resented. He didn't have the same relationship with this Elena but they did have a closeness. Then one day as they were all at Pixel's getting an update, Robbie happened in and sat down. He wanted to be there for anything to do with Elena. He noticed the silence tried to make a joke.

"Still can't find out why your girlfriend gets turned off, huh?" Sportacus shot a look at him and was about to go off on him him when Pixel looked up as if a cannon had just gone off.

"Robbie! That's it! But I need to be sure." He went to his computer. And turned it off. As soon as the system went off Elena disappeared. Sportacus jumped up and watched worriedly. Pixel turned his computer on and as soon at it powered up she came back. "Cool!"

"Pixel, what-?"

"She came from my computer and she's linked with it. All I have to do is write a program to separate her from it."

"Can you do that?" Sportacus asked, hopeful.

"Hey, it's me. I'll need to run some tests but yeah I think I can."

Sportacus held Elena close and shook Robbie's hand. "Thank you for trying to make a rather bad joke." At which Robbie rolled his eyes.

Elena kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, Robbie." He smiled and looked at Sportacus.

"Yes, I know. I owe you." Said rolling his eyes in return.

Something Robbie enjoyed. Having an upper hand on Sportacus...

Over the next few days Pixel worked very hard writing a program that would separate Elena from the computer. He also didn't turn his computer off unless necessary and when he did he would let Sportacus and Elena know so they wouldn't be surprised. Her being turned on and off was very nerve racking for him.

But when she came back his heart filled with love and joy he had for this woman. She was brave like Elena from the other universe and smart like his first Elena but she also was very loving in a very different way than the others. She loved everyone and everything and was very optimistic and assuring. And she loved life knowing that anything could happen and wanted to enjoy every minute of every day.

"Elena, come sit with me. I want to ask you something." As she sat on the edge of the fountain in Lazy Square, he took her hand and rubbed it and kissed it. She smiled at him. He smiled back as he was just so consumed by everything about her.

"You know that last time you kissed my hand, what it led to." She grinned.

Sportacus blushed and cleared his throat. "Yes I do." He smiled awkwardly. "And I want more times like that. I want us to be together forever." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me and be my wife for all time?" He asked nervously. The words weren't quite as he wanted but he wanted to say it now.

She looked at him, eyes wide. Her jaw dropped and very quickly warped her arms around him. "Oh, yes, yes, yes!" She pressed her lips to his.

He became the happiest man on the planet. "I love you, so very much."

"I love you too..."

(Sportacus stopped doing pull ups going over again and again in his mind trying to think of anything, any little detail, that could help find Elena. He sat down and wiped his brow continuing his thoughts...)

"Sportacus!" Pixel hollered out his window. "I got it!"

Sportacus holding Elena, smiled and hope was restored. He grabbed her hand they both ran to Pixels house.

Robbie in his lair working on an invention, took a break and decided to spy and see if anything was happening up top when he heard Pixel and saw Sportacus and Elena running for Pixels house...

Pixel started to explain the process, that Elena would be hooked up to his computer and he would run the program. As the program finishes she should be separate from the computer.

About that time Robbie burst in the door. Sportacus knew it would do no good to ask him to leave. He was always around with anything concerning Elena, which put a strain on his relationship with Lily. It seemed like he was always trying to win her affections. One day Sportacus confronted him on this and he explained he was just looking for his best friend again. He pointed out the first Elena was taken from him as well.

(Sportacus got towel and dried his face remembering that conversation. He sat down on the edge of the bed and his head went in his hands as he recalled the last time he saw his wife to be...)

Pixel had hooked wires to her head and she looked at Sportacus worriedly but bravely smiled. She pressed her lips to his and sat back down.

"I'm right here." He said comfortingly. "and when it's done you will be free and we can get married and start a family."

Robbie grunted silently. He resented Sportacus. Why does he always get everything he wants? Ever since he came to this town no matter how much he tried to get rid of him it didn't work. And it wasn't that he got Elena. He got everything. He folded his arms and watched everything.

Sportacus stepped back and Pixel started the program. She went stiff and her eyes wide as she connected with the computer. Pixel, Robbie and Sportacus watched intently. All ready for anything that might happen. They saw the progress bar as it was nearing completion. Sportacus's crystal beeped and the computer sparked like crazy. Pixel went for his computer and Robbie and Sportacus made a mad dash for Elena, but in an instant she was gone.

Robbie grabbed Pixel demanding to know what happened. Sportacus freed Pixel from his grip allowing him to find out what happened. After what seemed like an eternity he got and answer he didn't like.

"I think she's lost in the net." He said with a hopeless tone.

"Can you find her?" He asked, panic rising in his voice as his eyes welled up.

"I'm going to do everything I can to get her back."

Robbie spun him around to face him. "You'd better find him, Poodles. Because if you don't you will answer to me." Then he turned to Sportacus.

"And you!" Sportacus looked him sternly. Robbie just huffed ad stormed off.

Sportacus never knew if he was breaking ground with Robbie or not. Sometimes it seemed things were ok then others not...

Hi All I have been so busy and have a few stories out there and I will finish them but this story is very special. When I started writing LazyTown stories I read one that sparked all the ones I wrote. I read Misery2412's story How Much Can you Take. and then I had this amazing idea for a story based on his story.

But I had already written my other stories and I wasn't sure how I could now write this one as it was a darker story. SO I wrote Alternate Realities which was darker but now I needed another intro for Elena and his story fit what I wanted to to. But I needed his help. I was able to get a hold of him recently and he graciously allowed me to use his story to help with that. So thank you Misery2412 for letting me

Sportacus felt helpless. He would check in multiple times a day with Pixel, who blamed himself for the incident. It wasn't until he found another glitch. There was some disturbance that disrupted the program. Something happened that night when she was created from the bolt of lightning. But this was new and possibly related. He was as of yet unable to pinpoint it, but it gave him a direction to start.

Each day that passed Sportacus grew more and more hopeless. The Internet was vast and limitless. He didn't want to lose hope. He almost gave in and lost hope when he was captured by the vampire Loquia who wanted him to join her but there was a connection that gave him strength. It was Elena. He searched for that feeling every day then he decided to send her hope in his thoughts. "I will find you Elena."

Sportacus stood up and walked over to the front of the airship and looked down over LazyTown. He still had to protect the town. He saw it bustle with life once more now that the threat of being taken by a vampire was over. The Mayor was overjoyed when he was able to return home with his niece and that Sportacus had decided not to leave. LazyTown was safe once more...


	2. Caught

He pursed his lips in was really nothing he could do. Everything was in Pixels's. He needed something to get his mind off Elena for the moment. He lifted his head when he suddenly received a letter.

Curiously, he flipped to the tube, and caught the message, as it was catapulted out. The letter was not what he had in mind as a distraction…

The letter was from the Mayor.

"Dear Sportacus," it said, "something terrible has happened. Stephanie has been kidnapped. They sent me an e-mail this morning. Sportacus, they want you. Please, help Stephanie."

Angrily, Sportacus crumbled the sheet of paper, and threw it into his dustbin. Fear and shock washed over his body.  
Why would somebody take Stephanie?  
Was she hurt?  
Why hadn't his crystal warned him?  
Where was she?

His heart began to race, as he jumped into the pilot seat, and flew his airship to Lazytown as fast as he could. He may not be able to help Elena but he could help Stephanie and he was going to get her back.

"Mayor, what happened?" Sportacus asked, as soon as his feet touched the ground.

The Mayor was standing outside his house; his face was pale, and he was sweating.  
"Sportacus, I'm so glad you are here", he said.

"They took Stephanie, when she was on her way home. They want money. I have it here." He held up a bag that was filled with banknotes. "That's the note they sent."

After Sportacus had taken a look at the money, he grabbed the sheet of paper. It was a printed out e-mail.

"To: Mayer Meanswell," Sportacus read, "we have something that belongs to you. If you want your niece back, place $10,000 Dollars into a plastic bag. Sportacus must deliver the money. If he doesn't show up, something terrible will happen.

The Old Freight Depot  
Steam Road 1  
Busy City

No police. No tricks. Sportacus has to come alone."

Sportacus was trembling with anger. Stephanie was a good person, always seeing the good in others. She would never hurt someone. She always was nice to other people and the first person he met when he came to LazyTown and a good friend.

The Mayor cleared his throat. "Here's the money, Sportacus. Please, bring Stephanie back." He sounded desperate. "If anything happens to her, I would never forgive myself."

Sportacus took the money bag. His heart was beating so fast, it hurt. He couldn't understand, why somebody would kidnap Stephanie.  
The Mayor wasn't a rich man. Why did they take all of his money? The world was a mean place, and although he tried to make it better, he couldn't change most people. At least this was something he could deal with.

"Don't worry, Mayor. I won't leave without Stephanie," Sportacus said, and tried to smile at him.

Sportacus flipped back to his airship, climbed up, and took off. He didn't have to fly far. Busy City was right next to LazyTown. The abandoned freight depot was outside the city. He just followed the rusty tracks. He saw some wagons, which were decorated with colorful graffiti. Garbage was scattered everywhere. He grabbed the bag and climbed down. As soon as he had reached the station building, he was surrounded by a dozen guards. They had guns pointed at him.

"Sportacus, I assume," said a voice. Sportacus spun round. A man, who was wearing a fine black suit, approached him. He had one arm wrapped around Stephanie's throat, and dragged her with him.

"Stephanie," Sportacus shouted, "are you all right?"

The pink girl nodded. She was pale, and Sportacus could see that she had been crying.

"You brought the money?" The man asked. His eyes sparkled with some weird fascination and joy. His lips twitched. It was, as if he really enjoyed all this.

"Of course," Sportacus said. "Now let Stephanie go."

"Oh, I don't think so." The man snickered. "You know, Sportacus, the girl and the money only were a excuse to lure you here."

Sportacus' eyes widened. He clenched his hands into tight fists.

"What do you want?"

"You! Seize him."

The men that surrounded him, leaped towards him, but Sportacus jumped high in the air, and landed behind them.

"Wait. What do you want from me? If you're in trouble, I can help you. You don't have to kidnap children."

"I doubt that you would have come here voluntarily. If you do that flipping thing again, I hurt your little friend," said the man. His voice was cold as ice.

Shocked, Sportacus took a step forward. "Do not touch her! I'll come with you."

"No!" Stephanie screamed. "Don't do it, Sportacus."

But it was too late.

Sportacus was grabbed; his hands painfully twisted behind his back. He was handcuffed, and led to the open door of the station building.  
The man and Stephanie followed them.

They brought him into a large room, which looked like a doctor's office. After they had entered, the door banged shut, and another man appeared out of nowhere. He was indeed wearing a white coat.

"Is this him?" He asked curiously.

The man pushed Stephanie away. She hurried to Sportacus, and pressed herself against his leg.

Scowling at her, the man nodded. "Yes. And we have to be careful, he doesn't seem to be fond of us."

Sportacus glared at him. "You kidnapped Stephanie, you tied me up, and forced me into this room. Of course, I'm not happy."

The man grinned. "I guess we can learn a lot from him."

"Don't worry," said the doctor. "I have prepared everything."

"What are you doing?" Stephanie wanted to know. She hadn't left his side.

Smiling, the doctor bent down to her. "We want to examine your friend, and find out why he can do all the cool stuff."

Resentfully, Stephanie crossed her arms before the chest. "Because he is a superhero," she explained.

The man snorted. "Right. Well, I don't think so. Therefore, we will run some tests."

Sportacus tried to free himself, but the handcuffs were too tight. "I don't want to be tested. I am here to help people, especially kids. Let go of me!"

"We will, after we have examined you. Doctor, are you sure this will work?" The man looked at the doctor, who had walked back to his table.

"I don't know, but we'll find out pretty soon." He picked up a small box, and approached Sportacus. When he lifted the lid, Sportacus could already smell what was inside it. Candy. Pure sugar.  
Immediately, he took a step back.

"Eat it," The man ordered.

"I'm not hungry," Sportacus replied.

"You will eat it, or I will hurt that little girl of yours." The man grasped Stephanie, and pulled her closer.

The pink girl started to struggle. "He will not eat candy. He doesn't like it," she sobbed.

Slowly, the doctor took out one of the toffee pieces, and held it close to Sportacus' mouth.

"Just a little piece of candy. Come one, Sportacus...it won't hurt you, will it?" The man laughed.

Sportacus began to sweat. He squirmed lightly. His face was as white as a sheet.

"You are afraid," the man stated. "You are really afraid."

Carefully, Sportacus glanced at the man. They seemed to know what sugar did to him. He hadn't seen any sportscandy. If he had a meltdown, he wouldn't be able to help Stephanie.  
But he couldn't let them hurt her. Maybe this toffee wouldn't take his entire strength away.  
The man grew impatient. He dug his fingers harder into Stephanie's shoulder, causing her to wince with pain.

"Now eat it," he repeated.

There was only one thing he could do…


	3. You Have No Choice

Looking at Stephanie, who shook her head, Sportacus opened his mouth. The doctor shoved the toffee in.  
Sportacus nearly gagged, as he could taste the sweet sugar. Obediently, he began to chew.

"Good boy," the man said triumphantly.

At first, Sportacus thought, the candy wouldn't affect him, but then he started to feel dizzy. He swayed, his vision blurred, and because he couldn't steady himself with his bound hands, he crumbled to the floor in a heap.

Stephanie let out a terrified shriek, but Sportacus couldn't get up anymore.

The last thing he heard, before he tumbled into unconsciousness, was the man saying: "Robbie Rotten was right."

Then he knew no more.

* * *

Sportacus woke up, because he felt something prodding his skin. He tried to move his legs and arms, but found that he was bound to the examining table. They had stripped him off his clothes. He could feel the cold metal against his back.

At least they had left his trousers on. The pain intensified, and he groaned silently. He turned his head to see what they were doing.

"Sportacus, I told them to stop, but they wouldn't listen," Stephanie said. Tears were streaming down her face. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees. Next to her stood two of the strange men, who had helped to capture him.

Sportacus closed his eyes. "It's ok, Stephanie," he mumbled.

"We will take another blood sample." the doctor said, and stabbed him with the needle again.

"Why don't you let Stephanie go? You wanted me, and you have me. The girl mustn't see this," Sportacus whispered.

He felt nauseous and weak.

"Don't be stupid, Sportacus. You wouldn't cooperate if we couldn't apply pressure," the man said. He had taken off his jacket and the tie. He looked like a nice and friendly man.

"We've already checked his heart and lungs. His pulse is very slow, but strong. And his reflexes are extraordinary. His body reacted even though he was unconscious. That's remarkable," the doctor told the man, while filling the blood into small tubes.

"Why are you doing this?" Sportacus rasped. He didn't need a doctor to know that he was healthy and fit.

He just wanted to take Stephanie and go home.

The man drew up a chair, and sat down next to him.

"Maybe I owe you an explanation, Sportacus. You seem to be a decent fellow, and you should at least know, why I'm doing this. My name is Sebastian Secret. I am a scientist, working for the government. I love to examine things, find out how they work. I'm a specialist. The President of our country received so many letters from Mayor Meanswell. He always wrote how proud he is of Sportacus. He always wanted the President to visit LazyTown. I'm sorry the President never responded.

You know…all these terrorists try to endanger our country? We need to find a weapon against them. What if we could use your superpowers and strength to fight against the criminals? You could be part of something big, Sportacus."

"But..." Sportacus said, "what if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice," Secret laughed. "The peace of our country is most important. You will sacrifice yourself. Oh, this will be challenging, and very entertaining...until...well, you die."

"No," Stephanie sobbed. "No, you're evil."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, and stood up. "You pink girl better behave, or I cut you open from head to toe."

Stephanie shrunk back against the wall, and pressed her mouth shut.

"Don't hurt her," Sportacus begged. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was no weapon. He didn't want to be a weapon. He only wanted to help people. And he didn't want to die.

"Don't worry, Sportacus," Secret replied; almost gently patting his arm. "If you do what we say, and you will, your little friend will be safe."  
Then he turned at the doctor: "We take a look at the blood sample and the x-rays. When we're done, we can run some other tests later."

The doctor nodded, but he looked rather worriedly at Sportacus. "What if he recovers, and tries to free himself? Your men might be strong, but I doubt that they could stop him without putting a bullet in his head."

"Ah, yes…I almost forgot about my newest invention. Now that we know what sugar does to him, we can use it. No guns needed."

Secret opened the drawer of his table, and pulled something out. The two things looked like a dog's collar and a remote control.

"This," he explained while fastening the collar around Sportacus' neck, "is basically made out of sugar."

Weakly, Sportacus shook his head, as the collar bit into his skin.

"If I turn it on," Secret touched the remote control, "the collar will heat up, and the sugar melts, entering every pore of his skin."

His eyes nearly bulged, as he watched Sportacus. At first, the superhero didn't feel anything, but suddenly, he groaned, arching his back.

"It works!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Of course it works. I'm a top class scientist. Untie him. He won't be able to run away." Secret laughed. Then he and the doctor left.

The two men undid the straps, lifted Sportacus off the examining table, and let him slide to the floor.

"Sportacus," Stephanie shouted, and crouched to him.

"What is that? Does it hurt you?"

Sportacus tried to smile. The collar itself didn't hurt. It was warm, was unpleasant but bearable. The sugar, on the other hand, was stinging and itching, making his skin raw and irritated. He could feel every tiny little drop of liquid sugar burning itself into his skin. The sugar spread through his body like a disease.

"I'm fine, Stephanie," Sportacus quietly said. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry that his happened to you… I should have prevented it, but my crystal didn't blink."

Stephanie paled even more. "It was my fault, Sportacus. They didn't force me to come with them. I followed them."

Tiredly, Sportacus looked up. "What do you mean by that?"

Stephanie cringed. "It was Robbie. He waited for me in front of the school. He said that he wanted to show me something. I thought, he wouldn't do something mean, because he wasn't wearing a disguise. He said he had a surprise for you. I was so stupid." She started to cry again.

"Stop crying," Sportacus whispered. "It wasn't your fault." He pulled her in an hugged her.

"Sportacus, I am scared. They said you'll die." The young girl mumbled.

"I won't die…" Sportacus rasped, but he didn't sound convinced. His head throbbed, and he was thirsty. He set her back as his hands felt for the collar, but he couldn't loosen it. Sighing, he leaned back his head.

The Mayor and the other kids would be worried. And he couldn't do anything. He just hoped that they wouldn't kill him, and that he could leave, soon – with Stephanie.

As his weakened body sent him into unconsciousness once more, he felt Stephanie's little hand slip into his.


	4. Tests and Questions

When he woke up again, the pain was gone. They had taken away the collar. He was lying in a huge hall. Next to him was a bottle of water, and a real apple. Slowly, he sat up. This had to be the place, where the engines had been kept. Now, they were gone. Sportacus could still see the ancient tracks, but the hall itself resembled more a large gym. Ropes and rings hung from the ceiling. There was a treadmill, and some weights. On one side, they had built an obstacle course.

Sportacus' heartbeat quickened, as he realized that he couldn't see Stephanie.

Nevertheless, he grabbed the apple, and took a big bite. He immediately felt refreshed. The strength was returning to his body.

As he felt for the bottle, light flared up, and the doctor entered through a door. He was followed by his two bodyguards, or whoever they were.

"I'm glad you're up and around," said the doctor.

"What do you want from me? Where is Stephanie?" Sportacus asked.

"Don't worry about that little girl. If you cooperate, nobody will harm her." The doctor held up a chart.

"I will examine you now, and take some blood. Then you may proceed with the first exercise. Once you're finished, I repeat the procedure. It's important to document everything. First, we want to test your physical strength and condition. Then we examine your speed and skill."  
The doctor waved his arm around the room.

"I want to see Stephanie," Sportacus insisted.

"Oh, Sportacus…why are you making your life a misery? Do you really think, we bring her into the same room, after you've gotten your power back? That would be stupid. But I promise you that you'll see her, when you behave nicely."

Sportacus sighed. "What shall I do?"

Satisfied, the doctor clapped his hands. "We start with the obstacle course."

Obediently, Sportacus walked to the various obstacles. He knew he could do this. He loved to jump over fences, benches and walls. There was no need to be afraid.

But he feared they would hurt Stephanie.

Why didn't they send her home? He would promise to do what they wanted.

The doctor was touching him again. Sportacus stood absolutely still, as he felt for his pulse, and listened to his heartbeat. He only winced slightly, as he collected the blood. He didn't even know how many needles they had already used. It hurt.

The doctor hastily scribbled down, then he stepped back, pulling a stopwatch from his pocket.

"On your mark: Ready. Set. Go!"

* * *

It was dark outside, when they finally stopped testing him. Sportacus could see the moon shining palely through one of the dirty windows. He was exhausted. His muscles were burning. His arms were covered with bruises, and bloody gashes, where they had taken his blood. They had forced him to do the same exercises over and over again. From time to time, they had given him sports candy to refill his energy. Swaying, he wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Now you can see your little friend," Sebastian Secret said. He had watched him most of the time, making notes, taking pictures and filming him.

The two bodyguards, who had been in the hall the whole time, blocking every possible exit, accompanied him back to the smaller room, where they had examined him first.

"You better sleep well…this is only the beginning," Secret said, still smiling at him.

Before they locked the door, he grabbed the collar and fastened it around Sportacus' neck. Sportacus was too tired to struggle. He just wanted to rest. As they turned it on, Sportacus fell to his knees, groaning. His vision blurred, as the sugar drained the little strength he had left.

He saw something pink running towards him; then he fainted.

* * *

The morning sun gave Sportacus new hope. He had woken up, feeling less nauseous and less exhausted, but his whole body hadn't stopped hurting. He was sitting at a table, still wearing that damn collar. They had brought him a bottle of water, which he hadn't touched, yet. Stephanie was still sound asleep, curled up in a corner of the room. Her pink hair was tousled, and her skin was pale. Sebastian Secret, wearing dark jeans and a black T-Shirt, was in a good mood. He was sitting face to face with him. A tiny computer – not bigger than his hand – was right next to him. Pixel could have told Sportacus what kind of technology Secret was using.

"Good morning, Sportacus. I hope you did rest well," Secret said, smiling at him, as if he were his best friend.

Sportacus slowly shook his head. "Why can't you leave me alone? I can't help you..."

Secret snickered. "Don't be so modest. You're strong and fast. If we could form an army of warriors, who are just like you, we could win any war."

"I don't want to fight," Sportacus said.

"I don't care what you want. I've already told you that," Secret told him.

"I have a few questions for you. If you answer correctly, nothing will happen. If you refuse to answer them, or lie to me, I will punish you. Is that understood?"

Sportacus only nodded. He didn't know how to go on. He didn't know, why he should resist. They would kill him anyway. And they would kill Stephanie, too. So much was being taken from him. They didn't want to fight against some evil forces. They were the real demons.

"Sportacus, is that your real name? Or do you have a secret identity?"

"It's my only name," Sportacus explained.

"And where are you from? Are you human?"

Sportacus sighed. "I come from a small island in the North Sea. I was born on this Earth."

"But you are not human. What are you?" Secret seemed very interested. He leaned forward, his eyes widening.

"It's difficult," Sportacus said.

"Go on," Secret insisted.

Sportacus sighed again. "My ancestors were sent to this planet to help people."

"And? You have to tell me everything." Secret reached into his pocket, and retrieved the remote control.

The collar became hotter, and Sportacus felt, as if he was choking. He wheezed.

"My father taught me everything," Sportacus rasped, still gasping for air.

"I had to practice every day to gain muscles and strength. I helped him build the airship as part of my training, and he told me that we cannot eat what you call sugar."

"You have an airship?" Secret was impressed.

"Yes, it helps me to travel fast."

Slowly, the pain receded, as Secret pressed a button on the remote control.

"Where is that airship?"

"Yes. I used it to get here."

"Oh..." Secret picked up his cellphone, and dialed a number.

"Hey...grab Bernard, and go looking for an airship. I need it," he said to the person, he had just called.

Sportacus tried to hide a tiny smile. Bernard and that other guy would never be able to enter his airship, because it only responded to his voice.

"All right. Let's continue. Why can't you eat sugar?" Secret started taking notes on his computer again.

"I don't know. My body has developed an intolerance because I never ate sugar. My parents only gave me fruits and vegetables. I could drink milk, eat bread, and sometimes I was allowed to eat meat, but I never had any sweets, cake, or chocolate."

"This could be a disadvantage," Secret mumbled. "But we could run more tests...see if your body can get used to sugar again."

Sportacus weakly clenched his fists. He didn't need sugar. Why didn't Sebastian Secret understand that? And he didn't like the word test.

"You still haven't told me about your ancestors. Are they aliens? Do they have other technology we could use?"

"Like weapons?"

"Exactly." Secret excitedly nodded.

"No," Sportacus shook his head, and winced, as he felt the collar bite into his skin.

"Are there any more of you here?" He asked with a rather curious tone.

Sportacus did his best to not change his expression so, he gave the best answer he could. "If there are I don't know where." He didn't want him seeking out his family, friends and especially Elena.

"Damn it, Sportacus." Sebastian Secret cringed. "All right. Another question: Can you get hurt, or are you invincible?"

Sportacus blinked tiredly. "You have hurt me. I am in pain. Why should I be invincible?"

"Because you are an alien. Like Superman."

"Who is Superman?" Sportacus asked, surprised.

"Never mind. But you are stronger than an average human being?"

"I guess so. I've worked hard," Sportacus said, rubbing at his temple. He had a headache. "I love doing sports."

"Sports," Secret spat. "You know how to fight?"

"I don't fight. How many times do I have to tell you that? I want to help people, but I am not a soldier."

Secret didn't listen to him. "What about your other senses? Sight? Scent? Hearing?"

Suddenly, Sportacus stiffened. Secret didn't know about his crystal. The most precious thing he owned. It was given from generation to generation, and it had ancient magical powers. With his crystal he could sense, when people were in trouble. It led him to them, he could even feel what had happened, and who needed his help.

"What's the matter, Sportacus?" Secret asked, eying him curiously.

"Nothing. I'm not a superhero."

"Hmm. We'll see about that." Secret stood up. "I guess you're hungry. You'll get some breakfast soon. And then you should try to rest. We'll continue this afternoon."

Sportacus glared at him. "I can't rest, when I'm wearing that collar. It makes me sick."

"That," Secret said, "is your problem, my friend."

"Why are you treating me like an animal? I can't believe that the President would allow this."

Secret spun round, and glared angrily at Sportacus. "Don't start a discussion." Before Sportacus could reply, he pressed the button on his remote control, sending more liquid sugar into Sportacus' system.

Groaning, Sportacus fell off the chair, and curled himself up into a tight ball.

"Rest. We're not done, yet."

And then Secret finally left.

Stephanie woke up, as he closed the door. She felt better, although her stomach was queasy, and she was still worried about Sportacus.

This had been her fault. Why had she trusted Robbie Rotten? He always tried to get rid of her and the other children. But since he met Lily, he seemed not to care as much about getting rid of them. She thought he changed. Stephanie sighed, and rolled onto her back. She couldn't hate him.

She really hoped that Sportacus would be all right. Stephanie hadn't understood what that mean man was talking about, but she had seen that they had hurt him. Slowly, she sat up. Sportacus was lying on the floor. Maybe he was sleeping.

She crouched towards him. Sportacus was pale, his lips slightly parted. It was so strange seeing him without his costume. He looked so much younger, and more vulnerable. As Stephanie touched his skin, it was all sticky. Now she could smell the sweet sugar, too. Her hands moved to the collar. It was so hot, she flinched violently.

"Sportacus?" she tried, but he didn't answer.

"Sportacus, I'm sorry...I wish I could make it up to you. I know you had a lot on your mind with losing Elena. Now I made things worse."

The door was opened, and one of Sebastian Secret's bodyguards entered. He carried a tray with toast and milk. He glared at Stephanie, who watched him anxiously.

"Turn it off," she begged. Her voice no more than a faint whisper.

The bodyguard raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he asked, putting the tray down on the table.

"That thing..." Stephanie pointed to the collar. "It hurts him. Sugar makes Sportacus sick."

The bodyguard shrugged his shoulders. "I can't turn it off. The boss is the only one, who has the remote control. Eat something. You must be hungry."

Without looking at her, he left the room, and locked the door.

Stephanie tried once more to wake Sportacus. She gently shook him. This time, Sportacus' eyes fluttered open. He let out a quiet moan as he recognized Stephanie.

"Sportacus, they brought us breakfast. Do you want to eat something?"

Sportacus nodded. He needed as much energy as he could get.

"How are you feeling, Stephanie?" he whispered, as she handed him a slice of toast. He took it, and immediately started to eat it.

"I'm fine. I wish I could help you. I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have listened to Robbie," she said.

"Don't blame yourself, Stephanie. I've already told you that it wasn't your fault. They would have caught me anyway."

"What do they want?"

Sportacus sighed. "They think I can help them defend your country."

"Can you?"

"Stephanie, you know that I never use violence to help people. And I am not that strong." Sportacus finished the toast.

"You will always be my superhero," Stephanie said with a smile.

Ten minutes later, Sebastian Secret dragged Sportacus away, ignoring Stephanie's desperate pleas.

They brought him into a small room, and chained him to a wall. His arms were lifted high above his head, and his feet were secured to the floor. The room was empty except for one shelf.

After they had made sure, Sportacus couldn't move, Sebastian Secret turned off the collar.

Sportacus sighed with relief, as the pain vanished, and the dizziness subsided.

"We're going to test your senses," Secret explained.

The doctor entered the room, carrying a tray with tiny bottles.

"The first test is easy," Secret continued, after he had beckoned the doctor to step closer. "There are different odors in these bottles. Just tell us what you smell."

Surprised, Sportacus lifted his head. This didn't seem too difficult. And it wouldn't hurt. The doctor opened one bottle after another, and held it under Sportacus' nose.

He had no problems to guess the first ones. "Lemon juice, freshly mowed lawn, vanilla, fuel, and roses," he said without hesitating.

"Very good," Secret didn't seem to be surprised. "What about this one?"

Sportacus sniffed at it, and grimaced. "This is candy. Caramel toffee."

Secret giggled. "Correct. And this one?"

This time, Sportacus didn't know what to say. It was a strange smell, and he had never smelled it before.

"I don't know," he said.

"Now that's interesting. You've never tried alcohol? That's beer, Sportacus."

Disgusted, Sportacus tried to back away, but found that he couldn't.

"I guess you've never smoked, either?"

Sportacus shook his head. "I don't need these unhealthy things."

"Oh, you're missing all the fun," Secret said, smirking. "What about sex?"

"That's none of your business," Sportacus growled, but he couldn't hide the fact that he had blushed slightly. One thing he was glad about. Elena was far from this place wherever she was.

"Oh, Sportacus," Secret teased him. "Let's move on to the next test." The doctor had set aside the bottles, and grabbed a pair of headphones from the shelf. "It's as easy as the first test. Just tell us, when you hear something."

The headphones were plugged into Secret's tablet computer, and he started the program.

The test only lasted a few minutes. Secret seemed satisfied. "Just what I expected," he said, as the doctor freed Sportacus from the headphones.

"Now we will test your eyesight. You know the drill. Just tell me what you see."

The doctor put up a poster, which had various symbols and letters in all sizes and shapes on it.

After Sportacus had told him what he could see, Secret dimmed the light, and the doctor chose a new poster. Again, Sportacus told him everything. Secret repeated the process, until the room was completely dark.

"You are incredible, Sportacus. You are no ordinary man...or alien...or whatever," Secret said, after he had switched the light back on.

"Doctor, I think it is time."

The doctor gaped at Secret, and his voice slightly quivered, as he replied: "You're sure? This could be dangerous."

"Doctor, please. He's a test object. Don't pity him."

The doctor's shoulders slumped. "Fine. We have to leave the room."

"What are you doing?" Sportacus asked, his heartbeat quickening.

"I want to find out, how long you can survive without air," Secret told him. His voice was cold as ice with no emotion whatsoever.

"No..." Sportacus gasped. "Don't...I told you. I don't have super powers."

"Sportacus, I don't want to kill you, yet. Don't worry."

He and the doctor left the room, carefully locking it.

This was one test Sportacus was not sure he could survive...


	5. ROBBIE ROTTEN!

Sportacus hung helplessly in his bonds. He knew he couldn't free himself. He was still weak and tired.

Suddenly, there was a strange noise. It sounded like Miss Busybody's vacuum cleaner.

At first, Sportacus didn't feel anything. Then the air began to change.

Breathing became more difficult.

Sportacus told himself to stay calm. Secret didn't want to kill him. He had to play his little sick game. Or better said: Pass another test. He tried to breathe slowly. He thought of LazyTown; all the times, he had played with the kids. Remembering when he first met Elena and the long walks they took. He thought of the park with the huge trees and the scented flowers.

He thought of his parents, who had always been very proud of him.

He thought of the ocean. He loved to swim and dive.

He was pretty good at diving. "You can hold your breath for a long time," he told himself.

He had learned how to slow his heartbeat. His father had often made fun of him: "One day, you'll grow yourself a fishtail."

Sportacus closed his eyes. He felt the cold waves of the sea wash over him. He was in the water now.

Relax.

He imagined seeing colourful fish. They were following him, as he tried to reach the bottom of the sea. It was peaceful and quiet down there.

The darkness tried to grab him with its long fingers. Sportacus panicked. He tried to swim back to the surface, but he couldn't reach it. His heart began to race, as he stared at the surface, which still was too far away.

Sportacus began to shiver. His whole body convulsed, as he desperately tried to suck in more air.

"Don't worry," Secret had said. "Don't worry, Sportacus."

His eyes flew open. The blue orbs filled with panic. Sportacus panted, and wheezed, as he once more tried to break the chains that held him.

The collar was too tight. It was choking him.

How much time had passed? Ten seconds? One minute? Five minutes? He didn't know.

His vision blurred. His breath was coming in short, raspy gasps. Each sounded like a painful moan, a cry for help.

He wanted to scream, but it turned into a violent cough. His lips were tinted blue, his skin ashen.

Sportacus' body was jerking madly. Thoughts passed through his mind. He didn't want to die. Elena. He didn't want to die. Stephanie. What would happen to Stephanie? If only he could get away... get...

Suddenly, he went stiff. He opened his mouth in a last attempt to breathe.

His eyes rolled back, as the darkness engulfed him.

His body sagged, only being held upright by the metal handcuffs that bit into his skin.

As his head lolled against the wall, Secret opened the door, and rushed into the room.

"Marvelous!" he exclaimed, already typing into his little computer. "He lasted ten minutes. Ten minutes! Quick, take another blood sample!"

The doctor, who was right behind him, raised his eyebrows. "First I need to check on him. You know that lack of oxygen can cause brain damage and organ failure." He took his stethoscope, and listened to Sportacus' heartbeat, while Secret eyed him impatiently.

"Seems strong and steady," he said after a while.

Secret clapped his hands. "The President will be delighted. Think of all the money, he will pay us!"

The doctor shook his head, before he reached into the pocket of his coat, and grabbed a syringe.

He plunged into the already bruised arm. Sportacus didn't stir, as he filled the syringe with his blood.

"Unlock the cuffs, Sebastian," the doctor demanded. "We need to put that oxygen mask on him."

Secret glared at him. "Stop being a sissy. He is an alien. He needs to be tested."

"I'm a doctor, for God's sake. It's my duty to save people."

"Whatever." Secret shrugged his shoulders, before he beckoned his two bodyguards to unlock the cuffs. Sportacus tumbled to the floor.

The doctor hovered over him, pressing the oxygen mask onto his mouth and nose. Sportacus took a deep, shuddering breath, and began to cough.

Quickly, the doctor took away the mask, and listened to his heartbeat once more, before he looked up. "I think he will be all right."

"Leave him here, until he wakes up. I want him to restore some of his energy, before we continue," he told the doctor.

Before he could bark any orders at his bodyguards, another man stormed into the room.

"We found the airship, but we can't reach it. It's floating in the air, and there are no ropes or ladders," the man breathlessly said.

"Mhm...bring me Robbie Rotten. Maybe he knows what to do," Secret spat, glancing at Sportacus, who hadn't moved, but was breathing loudly.

The man bowed at him, and vanished.

Barely two minutes later, he came back, dragging Robbie Rotten behind him.

"What do you want from me? I've already told you everything I know. I've given you Sportakook," the villain ranted, but stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw Sportacus lying on the floor.

"Is he...dead?"

"No, you fool. He told us about his airship. I need it. How can I get in there?" Secret asked Robbie, who couldn't take his eyes off the unconscious superhero.

"The airship?" Robbie repeated. "I don't...well, I may have visited it once...or twice, but..." he stammered, unsure what to say.

He had been excited, when Sebastian Secret had sent him the letter, in which he had explained Robbie that he needed Sportacus for some important tests.

Of course, Robbie had agreed to help him. He could get rid of Sportacus without doing anything but talking to that pink girl.

But now that Sportacus was out cold on the floor, he had doubts. They wouldn't kill that annoying elf, would they? By now he felt there was more than just tests and the more he thought about it Elena would never forgive him. But this thoughts were jumbled. Why did he agree?

"How can I get in there?" Secret let out a growl, and bared his teeth.

Surprised, Robbie winced. "I think he's the only one, who can control the airship. I don't know how he does it, though."

Secret clenched his fists. "I don't like that. Well," he ushered his bodyguards and the doctor out, "I will think of something. Meanwhile, you can stay with him. You can ask him about his airship, when he comes to."

"Hey," Robbie exclaimed, "I want to go home. I've done everything you wanted me to do."

"Robbie," Secret said with a grin, "you're not a visitor anymore. You're part of this project now. You cannot just leave. Take that apple. Sportacus might need it." He tossed the apple to Robbie, who immediately let it fall, his face full of disgust.

Secret shook his head, and placed a bottle of water on the shelf. Maybe he feared, Robbie would drop that, too. Then he turned to his ever-present bodyguards: "You two stay right next to that door. If Rotten gives you any trouble, call me."

Robbie glared at him, as they left the room. "Screw you," he yelled furiously.

Slowly, he turned around and studied Sportacus' still form. He looked so different not wearing his costume. His blond curls hung in his face, covering his eyes. Sweat glistened on his bare chest. He seemed to be unharmed, except for the red streaks circling his wrists, and his neck. The last time he saw him like this was when they were both captured by the vampire. His wounds different now. In fact, he noticed all the bite marks and scars he had were now non existent. Now he had the collar causing harm.

Why did he wear a collar? Robbie glanced at the chains and handcuffs. They had treated him as if he was a monster. Robbie sighed.

And Sportacus smelled like a candy shop. Wait...sugar did make him sick.

"Oh no...I've told Secret that. What have they done to you?"

Sportacus moaned softly, and struggled to sit up. He started to cough again, his eyes fluttering open.

"Wait..." Robbie said, fetched the bottle, unscrew it, and gave it to Sportacus. "Drink."

With trembling hands, Sportacus grabbed the bottle, and took a small sip. Sportacus blinked. "Ro..bbie? What are you doing here?" he croaked. His voice sounded as if he had a sore throat. But then he remembered what Stephanie had told him. Robbie Rotten was responsible for her abduction and his capture.

"You...you are one of them," he rasped.

Surprised, Robbie opened his mouth. "No...that's not true."

Sportacus leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. "Why, Robbie? Why?"

Robbie sat down, too, and narrowed his eyes. "I'm..." No, he was not sorry. It wasn't his fault that Sportacus was a hyperactive elf with more muscles than he could count.

Robbie cleared his throat. "I wanted you to leave LazyTown. I received a letter from Sebastian Secret, in which he asked me, if I could help him. He said he needed you, and that it was important. Very important. I thought he would take you away, and I could finally get a break from you."

"And what happens when Elena returns? Do you think she could forgive you for this?"

He was right though. Elena would not forgive him. He wasn't sure about his reasoning. Things happened so fast. He wasn't even sure if Elena was going to return. Robbie became agitated and confused.

"I-I don't know-I didn't know he would...what has he done anyway? And why are you wearing this collar?" He asked shifting the subject not knowing what to answer Sportacus.

Sportacus cringed, as Robbie reminded him of the collar that was still secured tightly around his neck. He took another sip of the bottle, before he answered: "It's made out of sugar. Secret has a remote control, and he can...he can... oppress me. They tested my strength, reflexes, and senses. Secret said they need me to create some sort of army to fight against terrorists..." His voice broke, as he was racked by a fit of coughing.

"Terrorists?" Robbie repeated, astonished. "Look, Sportacus, I didn't want you to get hurt. Once they're done, they will let you and that pink girl go."

Breathing heavily, Sportacus shook his head. "They will kill me, Robbie."

"No...no, no, no," Robbie objected. "You just have to play along nicely." The villain licked his lips. "Why don't you tell me how your airship works. How can you get in?"

"What?" Confused, Sportacus looked up. He found it difficult to concentrate.

"Your airship. Secret wants to know how he can get in."

Sportacus forced a smile on his lips. "He can't. It will only respond to my voice."

Robbie slowly sat down. "But that's a good thing, isn't it? He can't kill you, because he needs you."

Tiredly, Sportacus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Robbie. And I don't care. Please...can you rescue Stephanie? I want her to be safe."

Robbie bit his bottom lip. "I don't...I'm not...but I can try." He was really irritated. Sportacus seemed always so optimistic. And now he sounded, as if he had lost any hope again. The last time he was like thin was with Loquia when she took away his world. His Elena. That was one episode he dint want to start thinking about again. But here he was again. Trapped with Sportacus.

"Are you hungry? Here's an apple," Robbie said, pointing at the red apple that he had dropped earlier.

Sportacus nodded. "Thank you, Robbie." He leaned forward, grasped the apple, and took a huge bite. This was delicious. He could feel the energy returning to his body. His breathing eased, and the dizziness passed.

He felt almost normal again, if it hadn't been for the collar, and the fact that he was locked up together with Robbie.


	6. Sabastian's Control

Sportacus didn't know how much time had passed. Robbie was quiet. Maybe he was sleeping. Sportacus had asked him to take the collar off, but Robbie had been too weak. Maybe he hadn't tried hard enough. As Sebastian Secret entered the room, he kicked Robbie in the side, waking him up. He didn't even glance at Sportacus, who had tensed as soon as he had seen his tormentor.

"Eh, Rotten...you found out how we can use the airship?"

The villain tiredly rubbed at his eyes. "Huh? What? I don't want to wake up. I need my sleep."

Secret kicked him again. Harder this time. "Answer my damn question."

Robbie's eyes widened. He was confused. He had helped that man to capture Sportacus, and now he was locked up too, and treated as if he were the enemy.

"He's the only one, who can control the airship," Robbie spat.

"You're lying," Sebastian Secret said, and stepped back to let his bodyguards pass. One of them grabbed Robbie, and hauled him to his feet.

"Leave him alone," Sportacus suddenly said. "He is telling the truth."

Secret raised his eyebrows. "You're defending the one, who caused all that trouble?"

"He's- He's my friend," Sportacus continued, and Robbie flinched.

"Your friend? Now that's funny."

Robbie muttered something. He took a deep breath, before he spoke again.

"I don't like him, but he is always like that. He is nice to everyone. He doesn't hurt other people, and you can't force him to."

"Mhm." Secret stared at Robbie, as if he had presented him with a new, wicked, idea.

"All right, then... Sportacus, you will land that airship so that we can examine it."

Shocked, Sportacus shook his head. "No...you cannot have my airship!" He wouldn't let them take the airship apart. Besides, the computer saved every data of him. They would know everything: what he had for breakfast two years ago, which book he had read, his exercise routines and most importantly, Elena and all the kids in LazyTown. He didn't want to give Sebastian any more leverage than he already had. He couldn't allow this to happen.

"Oh, you're stubborn again?" Sebastian Secret was not impressed. "Have you forgotten that I still have the little girl? I will kill her, if you don't obey. I will kill the girl, and your so called friend here."

Robbie paled even more, and a sob escaped his lips.

Crushed, Sportacus sagged his shoulders. When will this nightmare end?

"I'll do it."

"Good boy. And remember: if you try something stupid, your friends will pay the price. And you still wear my collar. I can control you, whenever I want."

Secret was enjoying himself so much, his eyes sparkled madly, and his cheeks were flushed.

"I said I do it," Sportacus repeated angrily. He was so tired of being pushed around.

"Excellent. When you come back, I have a surprise for you. Hurry up, Sportacus." Sebastian Secret's bodyguards helped Sportacus to get up; then he was ushered out of the room.

When he got in the airship he had a moment to relax. He had to act fast. "Computer, close down." The computer slid back behind a panel. If they did locate the computer, he wasn't going to make it easy for them to get. After he had landed the airship on the old, rusty railroad tracks (which had been difficult enough), he left the door open, as he stepped outside. Before he could react, the henchmen grabbed him, and led him back into the building. He was taken to the gym-like hall. Surprised, he gasped. There were two cages high above him. Stephanie was locked up in the first one, and Robbie Rotten was in the second one. Both looked frightened and distressed.

"Sportacus, thank you for bringing me your airship. You did well. Let's see, what you will do now. Your 'friend' said you won't hurt other people. But now you have to. You can only save one. The other one will die. You have to make that decision, Sportacus," Secret said. He was standing on one of the boxes they had used as obstacles the other day. In his hands he held the remote control. "I will open the bottoms of the cages simultaneously. They will both fall. Are you going to save the little girl or your friend? It's up to you."

Sportacus let out a low growl. Usually, he was not an angry person, but Secret annoyed him so much, he was about to lose his temper. He forced himself to calm down. He needed to think.

"You are insane, Secret. You're not doing this because the President commands you to. You're enjoying yourself," he remarked.

"You are a smart ass, Sportacus. I'll tell you something. You are not a human being. You are some sort of alien. You don't belong here. You don't have any rights. Therefore I can do whatever I want to. And now shut up, or I activate the collar, and you won't save either of them."

Quickly, Sportacus looked around. There had to be a way to rescue Stephanie and Robbie.

"Stephanie, you have to trust me. Can you do that for me?" he shouted at the pink girl, who was crying silently.

She nodded.

"Hey...wait," Robbie objected, "does that mean that you...AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sebastian Secret had pushed the two buttons on his remote that opened the cages. The bottoms gave way, and Stephanie and Robbie were falling. Sportacus flipped to Stephanie, jumped as high as he could, caught the girl, and slung her around his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Then he landed on his feet, and made a dive for Robbie. He flung himself forward, spun around in mid-air so that he was on his back, and caught the villain, before he could hit the ground. He landed on Sportacus' chest with a thud. Panting, Sportacus stayed on the ground. "Are you two ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. And thank you, Sportacus," Stephanie said.

"I have bruises on my whole..." Robbie complained, but quickly added: "But I live. Thank you." He muttered.

"You're welcome," Sportacus said, pushing Robbie off him, and slowly standing up. He felt dizzy again. Nearly all of his energy was drained.

Secret clapped his hands. "Well played, Sportacus. Well played. You're so much better than I thought."

"This isn't a game!" Sportacus screamed, and lunged himself at Sebastian Secret.

The man laughed, and easily stepped aside, while pushing his favorite button on the remote control. Pain shot through his whole body, and he fell to his knees, clutching his neck. The collar burnt his skin, and he yelped.

"Stop it," Stephanie begged. "Why do you always have to hurt him?"

"Because he is not obeying my orders. I must punish him. My soldiers have to obey without questioning the instructions. But I really like his ambition and his intelligence. Maybe he will kill when properly motivated, when he has to save his friends."

"Can we go now?" Robbie weakly suggested. His legs were shaking. Stephanie felt for his hand, and squeezed it.

"You don't get it, do you? I can't let you go. You will tell everyone – including my enemies – what I'm doing here. And this is a top secret operation," Secret explained, still looking at Sportacus, who was writhing on the floor in agony.

"You will kill us?" Robbie breathed, and staggered backwards, taking Stephanie with him.

"Maybe. Bring the test object back to the examining room. We need to take some of his DNA. Then we will find out how much sugar he can take, and if his body will accept it eventually. I don't need a super-warrior with such a dumb weakness."

"But...," Robbie objected, but Secret didn't listen to him. He followed his men, who carried a barely conscious Sportacus through the door, and into the Doctor's office. Sportacus was strapped to the examining table.

"No... Please" Sprotacus whispered before he lost consciousness once more...


	7. Too Much Sugar is Bad for You

The doctor, who was wearing gloves, and a mask, sighed, as he saw what Secret had done.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"The airship is mine. And he rescued both of them. He's good. He's really good. We need to collect the stem cells, so that we can start reproduction. Although we need to do that very last test, too," Secret answered.

The doctor cringed. "Do we really have to do that? It could kill him, and maybe...we should keep him alive," the doctor said.

"I want to know if we can desensitize his body so that he won't be allergic to sugar anymore."

"I don't think that he suffers from allergies. It's worse than that," the doctor said.

"Whatever. We mustn't overlook anything. The President wants an invincible army, and he will get one.

Extract the cells, and prepare the sugar solution. Call me, when you're ready. I want the girl and that Rotten idiot to stay with him. If he dies, we have to kill them, too."

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure, you're doing the right thing?"

Sebastian Secret clenched his fists. "Don't question my authority, or I make sure you will regret it."

Annoyed, the doctor shook his head, and continued to gather his instruments. After Secret, and his bodyguards had left, he looked at Sportacus.

"I'm sorry...I should have never agreed to this job." He thought back. "Although, he really didn't give me much of a choice. I wish I could help you somehow, but I don't want to die, either. Too tell you the truth I didn't think it would be like this when you got here." He looked at Sportacus and started talking again. "I didn't think you would be like the last experiment." He took a deep breath. "I really am sorry."

Sportacus did not respond. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow. Sighing, the doctor took a pair of scissors, and cut open the fabric of Sportacus' trousers. Then he disinfected the area, and fetched something that looked like a giant needle.

"You probably don't hear me but, I will tell you what I'm going to do. I need to take some stem cells with that needle. I will puncture your pelvis bone, and collect some of the marrow. I can't give you an extra sedation, because your strong reaction to the sugar collar has weakened your system too much. Your heart may stop. I hope this doesn't hurt you. I know this sounds crazy, and you wouldn't understand it," the doctor said, as he pressed the needle into Sportacus' skin.

Sportacus let out a soft moan, and turned his head, but did not wake up. The doctor pressed harder, and felt for the bone. Sportacus' protests became louder, and he started to scream, as the needle hit his bone. Sweat was pouring from the doctor's forehead.

"Secret wants to clone you," he shouted, trying to block out Sportacus' pain-filled cries.

"He wants to create an army of super soldiers. I don't know, if this will work; we did some tests on embryos and animals, but they weren't that successful. Cloning an adult seems almost impossible."

Slowly, the doctor pulled the needle back. Only a few drops of blood were oozing from the small wound.

Carefully, the doctor stored away the samples, and covered the puncture wound with a band-aid.

"The pain will pass," the doctor promised, as Sportacus grunted.

And thought: 'Of course it will pass...once you're dead.'

Sportacus felt so dizzy. He didn't know what the doctor had done. He only knew that it had hurt like hell. He wanted it to be over. He had never thought that human beings could be so cruel and vicious. Although he had to admit that he had heard of all the wars, the killings and rapings. But when he was in his airship, looking at LazyTown, everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. How wrong he had been. This world was full of hatred and violence. His body was trembling with exhaustion. The collar almost choked him. He wanted to fade away. He didn't want to go on. He lost hope when he was captured by the vampire but, then Elena came and gave him hope. She was not there she was gone. He had no more left. He couldn't save his friends.

As Stephanie and Robbie were pushed into the room, Sportacus looked, as if he was dead. His skin was ghostly pale, his eyes were closed. Diodes had been placed on his chest to monitor his heart. A needle had been inserted into his vein. The doctor was attaching an IV bag to his arm. He was mumbling something, they couldn't understand. Sebastian Secret was sitting in a chair, watching Sportacus. His tiny computer sat on his knees, already turned on, and waiting for him to document his own cruelty.

"Sportacus?" Stephanie shouted. "He's not...he's not dead, is he?" Tears welled up in her eyes. She was still holding Robbie's hand.

"Not yet," Secret replied. "It's not that we want to kill him, but if he dies..." he shrugged his shoulders.

Stephanie closed her eyes. Her body started to tremble, and she sobbed silently. Robbie slowly and awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders. The look on his face was blank. He didn't show any emotion.

"Please, don't do this," Stephanie begged. "Please, let us go."

"I can't do that, little girl. You can thank Mr. Rotten. It was his idea to use you as bait. I guess you were just unlucky," Secret said.

"Doctor, are you ready?"

The doctor nodded, and felt for the plastic tube. The clear liquid started to drip down, slowly flowing through the tubes and into Sportacus.

"What are you doing? Are you helping him? Will Sportacus get better?" Stephanie asked. She wanted to step forward to get a better look at Sportacus, but Robbie softly pulled her back.

Again, Sebastian Secret shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It would be awesome, if my theory actually worked. I guess we have to wait and see."

Nothing seemed to happen. Sportacus didn't move. His eyes remained closed. He only let out a small moan, and slowly turned his head from side to side. After the first bag was empty, Secret looked up from his computer.

"Doctor, another one. Make it quick."

The doctor sighed, but obliged without objecting. Sportacus started to shiver, as more liquid sugar invaded his system. His moans turned into pain-filled gasps. He pulled at his restraints, clumsily kicking out with his legs. His body convulsed and spasmed, as if he had an epileptic seizure. The cardiac monitor beeped faster, as his heartbeat quickened.

Stephanie tried to free herself from Robbie's grip. "Let go of me, Robbie! I want to help Sportacus!"

"You can't help him, Pinky," Robbie quietly said, glancing at Secret, who was writing down every change in Sportacus' condition. Still, more and more sugar solution was pumped into his body. Sportacus groaned, arching his back. Sweat and tears were streaming down his face. His veins glowed dark red underneath the skin.

All of a sudden, his eyes flew open. "Let my friends go," he rasped. "Let them go, and kill me already."

Secret ignored him. "Hook up another IV. His body is still fighting it."

The doctor slowly obeyed. It was good that Sportacus had regained consciousness, but he believed that Sportacus wouldn't last much longer. The way he reacted to sugar had showed the doctor that his whole body shut down. Only a small amount of sugar weakened Sportacus. As a consequence, he couldn't bear a lot of sugar. His body tried to fight it – that was right – but sooner or later, Sportacus would give up. Multiple organ failure. Maybe internal bleeding, and finally cardiac arrest. Sugar was poison to Sportacus.

As the third bag was attached, and the liquid sugar entered his system, Sportacus screamed. Stephanie turned around, and pressed herself against Robbie. With her hands she covered her ears, blocking out the terrible sound. Robbie remained quiet, his lips tightly pressed together. A single tear slid down his cheek. He had always been a coward. What could he do anyway? It was worse than being compelled by the vampire. This was a choice he made. He was unclear why but one thing was for sure. They would kill Sportacus, and then they would kill him and Pinky. He had messed this one up.

Usually, the blue elf would come and save them, but not this time. All of a sudden, Sportacus fell silent. The heart monitor showed his racing pulse. He was shaking like a leaf, his body drenched in sweat.

His teeth chattered, as he tried to speak. "I am not a soldier, Secret. I'm weak...and vulnerable...and I beg you...let my friends go... I … I can't..." His eyes rolled back, and he lost consciousness once more. His heartbeat immediately slowed down.

"Doctor?" Secret asked. He didn't seem to be impressed by Sportacus' speech.

The doctor quickly examined Sportacus. "He's in a coma. His temperature is down, and his pulse is way too slow, even for him. He has trouble breathing. I don't think he will make it."


	8. Lost and Found

Robbie lowered his head, and sighed. Stephanie was hugging him so tightly, she was nearly crushing his ribs.

"What a pity..." Secret stood up. "I better inform my superiors and see if we should proceed. You tell me when there's any change."

"What do you mean by that?" The doctor gaped at Sebastian Secret.

"Maybe testing this subject wasn't such a good idea."

The doctor clenched his fists. "You mean torturing him."

"Shut up," Secret spat, and glared at the doctor, before he left the room.

The doctor sagged against the wall, and buried his face in his hands.

As soon as the door was closed, Robbie gently pushed Stephanie aside, and went to Sportacus.

The sugar solution was still dripping into him. In one swift motion, Robbie grasped the tube, and ripped the needle out of Sportacus' hand. Blood was slowly trickling from the wound.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the doctor asked.

"I'm trying to help him. What do you think?" Robbie snapped back.

Tiredly, the doctor rubbed at his eyes. "You have to be careful." He pushed himself off the wall, fetched a cotton ball, and a band-aid, and tended to the wound.

Robbie was eying him nervously. Sportacus hadn't moved, he hadn't even flinched. The only sign that he was alive, was the steady beeping of the cardiac monitor.

"He's not waking up," Stephanie wailed. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"The sugar is still in his system, if we could stabilize him, he could survive. His body is in some sort of shock. We need something that gives it a wake-up kick," the doctor explained. He hadn't even thought about what he had said. Had he really suggested to help them? "I may have something I used-"

"Sportscandy," Stephanie interrupted. "Sportacus needs an apple...or a banana...or..."

"We don't have fruits here. And I don't think, he would be able to..."

"Wait." Robbie raised his arm. "Be quiet. Do you hear that?"

"No, what..." the doctor began, but Robbie silenced him.

And then he could hear it, too. There was another faint beeping that was coming from the closet.

"What's that?" Confused, the doctor looked at the closet.

"It's his crystal. Sportacus' crystal." Stephanie shouted.

"His crystal?" the doctor repeated. Then he remembered the emblem on Sportacus' clothes: the yellow and orange 10.

"The crystal is powerful. Sportacus needs it. It shows him, when someone is in trouble. Maybe it can help."

"Pinky," Robbie hissed, "maybe you shouldn't tell him about the crystal."

For one moment, the doctor considered calling Sebastian Secret, but then he shook his head. He had enough.

"We should try it," he said, already opening the closet door. He grabbed the vest, and pulled it out. The crystal was beautiful. It was glowing in sparkling rainbow colours. The vest was softly vibrating in his hands. The faint beeping sounded, as if it was about to die.

"Help me dress him," he ordered Robbie. Quickly, the villain undid the straps that bound Sportacus' hands, while the doctor freed his legs and waist.

"Are you really going to help us?" Stephanie doubtingly asked. She was confused. The doctor was not a doctor, who made people feel better. He was a mean man, and he had hurt Sportacus. And now he seemed to be nice. Maybe he was a little bit like Robbie Rotten. He always tried to scare them, but he could be a really nice man, too.

"Yes, little girl, I will help you. Although I think, Mr. Secret won't like that," the doctor replied.

Carefully, Robbie brought the sweaty and unconscious Sportacus into a sitting position.

"You can come with us to LazyTown," Stephanie told the doctor.

Despite the serious and dangerous situation, the doctor smiled.

"Yes, she is always like that," Robbie remarked.

The doctor grinned, and maneuvered Sportacus' arms through the holes. He fastened the vest, and stepped back.

Robbie, who was still holding Sportacus, gasped. The crystal turned bright white. Its glow surrounded Sportacus. It was so blinding, they had to close their eyes.

The heart monitor beeped wildly, as Sportacus began to moan faintly. His body stiffened, every muscle seemed to be tense. The white light faded, and the crystal stopped beeping. Sportacus sagged in Robbie's arms. His eyes remained closed, but he was still breathing.

"Did it work?" the doctor wanted to know.

"I have no idea. I think so. He is not that cold anymore," Robbie replied.

"We have to get him out of here," Stephanie begged.

"Airship..."

"What was that?" the doctor asked.

"I didn't say anything," Robbie defended himself.

"Airship."

This time, they saw Sportacus moving his lips. "Airship has an autopilot...back...to LazyTown."

"And how on earth should we reach it?" Robbie's arms ached from holding Sportacus upright. "The guards are everywhere."

"Let me handle this," the doctor said. He felt for his cellphone, and quickly dialed a number.

"Greg? It's me...they...they have escaped. I think they went to the back door... No, the thin clown knocked me out... Don't tell Secret! Capture them! Quick! Don't tell him, or he will punish us all. And bring them to me..."

Proudly, the doctor looked at Robbie. The villain frowned at him. "Thin clown?"

"I had to be convincing. We have to move fast. The airship is in front of the building. Do you know how to fly it?"

"I d...do..." Sportacus whispered. He tried to move his legs, but the sugar had weakened him so much, he couldn't even lift his head.

"All right, let's go!"

The doctor grabbed Sportacus' legs, and Robbie put his arms around his waist. Together, they lifted him from the table. The heart monitor protested, as the diodes were ripped off.

"Stephanie?" Sportacus asked.

"I'm here. Don't worry, Sportacus. I'm fine," the girl piped up, before opening the door. The halls were deserted.

They moved through the halls, making sure there were no guards along their way to the airship. There were several rooms along the hallway. As they were making their way, his crystal beeped. They all stopped.

"Someone's in trouble? " Stephanie asked.

"Yes! We are!" Robbie said looking around. "Now, let's go-Wait!" They heard guards heading in their direction.

Robbie, holding the top half of Sportacus, entered a room behind them pulling the doctor, holding Sportacus' bottom half, in with him, followed by Stephanie.

They pressed themselves against the wall as the guards ran by.

Robbie sighed with relief. Stephanie's eyes were wide pointing to a woman on a table. Robbie looked in the direction she was pointing.

"What? Another one? What is this, a mad scientist lab?" Robbie got a better look at the woman, long blond hair draped the table revealing a slightly pointed ear. He gasped. "Elena?" She was strapped to the table, in her undergarments, with wires all over her body. She was hooked up to a computer and monitoring equipment.

Stephanie covered her mouth.

"Elena?" Sportacus whispered coming to. He wriggled his feet free and the his the ground hard and mustered all the strength he had to stand, leaning hard against Robbie.

"What are you doing?" The doctor said, panicked. "We only have a small window of time before they realize we're still in the building."

Sportacus unsteadily walked to the table being helped by Robbie. It was Elena. He was horrified. His heart sank. Elena, the woman he loved; she was here. How did she end up here, in the hands of a monster? He touched her face. It was hot. "Elena." He whispered. His eyes began to water and he became angry. Bruises and burns over her body, wires all over her, syringes and tools on a tray and she was hooked to an IV, which he promptly removed. He didn't know how she ended up here but he found her and he wasn't going to lose her again.

Robbie started removing the wires from her head. Sportacus gripped the table fighting the sugar that was injected in his system; his anger keeping him conscious. He blinked his eyes hard fighting the blurred vision.

"What are you doing?" The doctor exclaimed. "We don't have time for this."

"She's our friend and we're NOT leaving without her." Sportacus said, voice cracking from the effects of the collar. Through blurred vision he unstrapped her and started removing wires from her body. Sweat poured from his skin. They were all going home.

The doctor gave in and went to a drawer and pulled out a large needle filling it with medicine from a bottle..

"What were you doing to her?" Sportacus spoke through gritted teeth.

"We thought someone was hacking in our system. The computers started going out of control. Somehow she came through our network. We still don't know how, but Secret thought it best to...to see how she worked as well." He bowed his head. "That's what all this equipment is for. He wants to control her and manipulate her through the computer systems. Find enemy secrets. Like he wanted to use you to make super soldiers." He put his hand on Sportacus' arm and looked him in the eye. "I am so very sorry."

Sportacus looked at him. There seemed to be something more in his apology. But that was not open for discussion. He had to get them out of here. Their reunion was short lived when they heard the door opened and Sebastian was there holding a gun.

"You know each other. How quaint." A chill ran up everyone's back when they heard Secrets voice. He looked at Robbie who was still removing wires. "I'd stop that Mr Rotten. Unless you want your friends to suffer."

He put his hands to his sides.

"And you, dear doctor. I am very disappointed in you." Without thinking about it he shot the doctor.

Robbie's eyes went wide and Sportacus gasped and looking in horror.

Stephanie screamed. "NO!" She instinctlively sank to her knees near his body and cried.

He turned his attention to Sportacus and Elena, ignoring the little pink girl. "So, there is someone. Not bad Sportacus. She's quite the looker. I enjoyed experimenting on her. Would you mind putting that IV back in? She can be very disagreeable."

Sportacus turned slowly and held a very angry gaze on Secret. "No." His voice was raspy but firm.

"A stand off, Sportacus? You can't win. Now be a good boy and step aside or you will pay the price." He held up the remote to the collar.

"You kidnap Stephanie and Robbie, torture and run experiments on me and now I find you have done this to Elena. That is the last straw. We are all leaving this place."

"Ever the optimist." He pressed the button to the collar.

Sportacus winced. He had to get everyone out. He could no longer be Sebastian's puppet. He clinched his fists. He felt the collar pumping sugar in him. He was not going to give up. He was so close. This had to stop. Sebastian turned up the intensity.

Sportacus's face tensed. How could he rescue everyone? His vision blurred more.

Robbie could see the white of his knuckles as he clinched his fists trying to fight the collars affects.

Sportacus fell to his knees, face red, breathing heavy. No, he couldn't lose. There is always a way.

"Still holding on? Impressive. You're going to lose and when that happens you will do everything I say. Or on the other hand you could just die." And he turned the device up.

He was fighting the dizziness with every ounce of strength he had left. More sweat broke through as pain seared through his veins. The heat from the collar burned his skin.

Stephanie, at the doctors side, crying, shouted her protest. 'Stop it! Stop it!' She was about to run over and grab the device from Secret when she felt a hand grab hers. The doctor pulled her close and he whispered something in her ear then his hand dropped and he said no more.

Robbie watched as Elena opened her eyes. She was trying to reach for something. 'What did she want?' She was pointing to one of the pronged instruments on the tray. While Secret was preoccupied he quickly grabbed it and handed it to her.

"This...ends...here." He said through clinched teeth. His face red as the blisters around his neck.

"You're so right, Sportacus. Goodbye. Don't worry, I'll take care of your girlfriend." He smiled and turned up the collar to the highest setting.

Weakly, Elena turned on her side reaching for Sportacus.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sportacus, yelled in agony grabbing his neck. The sugar injected in his system was too much. He could feel himself slipping. He arched backwards grabbing the gurney. Something grabbed the collar and pulled him back.

Robbie and Stephanie just watched not daring to move for fear of being shot by Sebastian.

Elena took the pronged instrument and with all her strength, jammed it in the collar. There was a sudden click, the pain stopped and the collar separated. He slumped steadying himself. Sweat was pouring down his face. He yanked the collar off and threw it hard across the room hard; it broke on impact with the wall.

Sebastian's eyes widened. Sportacus, slumped, managed to turn around and see Elena on her side. Her hand fell limp as the tool fell to the ground. She triggered a release on the collar. "Elena." She looked in his eyes before losing consciousness. He pulled himself up grabbing the table for balance. He turned to face Sebastian, angrier than before.

Sebastian aimed his gun at him, but just watched as Sportacus looked on the verge of collapsing.

He felt dizzy as he tried to keep on his feet. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Sebastian grinned victoriously. Sportacus's head slumped when his crystal began to glow again. It glowed brighter than it had before. Suddenly, he was filled with an incredible surge of energy. He felt stronger than he'd ever felt before. His arms went up and he flexed his muscles, making his way to his feet again.

Sebastian was captivated by the crystal and furious Sportacus kept it from him. Sportacus, now on his feet, stood up straight and looked at him squarely in the eyes.

"You want me?" He smiled. "Catch me!" Sportacus jumped, flipped and moved as if he'd just eaten a barrel of sports candy. He was moving faster than ever.

A surprised Sebastian fired the gun trying to hit Sportacus, missing every time. Stephanie ran to Robbie's side and they both ducked.

"How is he doing that?" Robbie asked flinching every time a shot was fired. He pulled the last of the wires off Elena.

Sportacus moved so fast that Sebastian couldn't get a lock on him. He seemed to be all over the place.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed in frustration. "I will have you-what!?" Before he knew it, there were wires binding his arms and his feet followed by the disarming of his gun and knocking him out.

Stephanie popped up. Sportacus smiled triumphantly then, as if all that energy was taken from him, he crumpled to the floor. Both Robbie and Stephanie rushed to him.

"Sportacus!" Stephanie yelled.

Robbie rolled him on his back. Sportacus seemed to be breathing steady. He opened his eyes.

"Elena." He pulled himself up with Robbie's help. He sat for a moment gathering his strength then he moved to get up.

"Sportacus-" Robbie started to protest, but the look Sportacus gave him, he knew it would do no good. He and Stephanie helped him up and they went to Elena. Sportacus eased her on her back and softly brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Sportacus, I knew I'd see you again." She spoke softly. "That man-he did such awful things." Her eyes welled up with tears.

Leaning hard against Robbie and the table for balance he stroked her face.

"That man is and will be taken care of." He felt her hand take his.

"Robbie," she looked at him. She let out a breath of relief. "you're here. Thank you." She said weakly.

"For what? All of this is my fault!" He bowed his head in shame.

"Not as much as you think." She spoke "The letter they sent you was laced with a compound to make you more... voluntary, just in case. They kept you compliant while you were here. They played on your-dislike for Sportacus. I thought you should know."

"How do you know that? And how did you know about the collar?" He asked.

"...I was interfaced with the computer..." She winced in pain squeezing Sportacus's hand.

"We should get out of here." He looked at Elena. "I love you and I'm never going to lose you again." He kisse her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered smiling weakly, then she closed her eyes.

Sportacus could feel his adrenaline pumping as fear set in.

"Elena? Elena?" He stopped leaning on Robbie and took her shoulders and gently shook Elena. Panic rose in his voice as he called out her name again. "Elena! No! Please wake up!" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Elena! Please don't leave me!" His head went on her chest and he held her, crying. The pain was too much. "No, no, no, no..."

Robbie moved back. No. No, this couldn't be happening. Not again. Anger set in equal to Sportacus' pain. He tried to fight the tears. He backed up and had a thought. He looked around for the gun. When he spotted it he picked it up and examined it noticing there were two bullets left. Robbie looked at the gun then at Secret. He was going to make sure he paid for everything...


	9. The Worst Pain

Stephanie didn't realize how much she cried through this whole ordeal. Her world was upside down. Why was this happening? Elena is dead? She just stood there numb. She closed her eyes and bowed her head then sank to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Sportacus, crying and in pain. She looked at the doctor on the floor with a bullet wound in his chest. Without thought, Secret shot him. She looked away from him. It was too horrible; then she remembered what he whispered in her ear. His dying words as he wanted to set things right. She lifted her head and gasped.

"WAIT! There's always a way!" Stephanie looked at the doctors hand. She carefully lifted a syringe out of his hand. "The doctor said she might go into shock again because of the drugs. He said to inject it in her heart."

Sportacus lifted his head. His pain filled eyes now filled with hope. "Give me, now!" She gave it to him quickly. He injected her without hesitation. Stephanie just watched, hopeful.

Robbie went to the other side of the table, still holding the gun and watched as Sportacus push the serum into her heart.

"He said it would be painful." She said worriedly.

They all waited and watched and hoped it wasn't too late. Five minutes passed.

"Please come back to me." He whispered.

More minutes passed. Robbie glanced and made sure their prisoner was still secure then at the door and was thankful there were no guards yet, which he found unusual. He looked back at Elena and suddenly her body twitched. Her eyes flinched. Her body started convulsing and Robbie and Sportacus held her down.

"No!" She tossed and turned. "No please! No more!" She shouted. Her body started writhing in pain. She screamed. NO, STOP IT! Please!" She cried. Tears were uncontrollable.

"Elena! It's Sportacus! You're safe!"

"No! I won't tell you anything! Leave me alone!" She screamed.

"Elena! Please! It's really me!"

"No!" Her head was moving from side to side. "It hurts! It hurts so much! Make it stop!"

Sportacus felt helpless. What could he do?

"What's going on with her?" Robbie asked.

"No please!" She was crying. Short breaths escaped her. "Don't hurt them, I beg you, please!"

"It's me, Elena. Sportacus. Look at me. We are here! Everyone is safe!" He took her hand.

She opened her tear filed eyes and looked at Sportacus. "S-Sportacus?"

"Yes." He leaned down and put his hand on her face giving s gentle smile.

"Help me! It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop!" She cried.

"I will help you. Can you focus on me?" It was all he could think of to help her.

She looked at him still crying. Her body tensed in pain.

"Good. Keep looking at me." He thought for a moment. "Remember when you kept taking off my cap when we met?"

She squeezed his hand. "C-Cap?" She struggled.

"Yes, when we found you in the forest we were walking back to Lazy Town and you kept taking off my cap. Why? Tell me. Keep looking at me."

She was breathing hard and fast. "I-I... Didn't want..." She broke out in a sweat.

"Tell me why. You can do it. Focus." He looked in her eyes and stroked her head.

"Wanted you-" she clinched her teeth. "To show your ears. Not to hide."

"That's good. It was funny. Every time I put it on you pull it off."

She forced a chuckle. She arched her back closing her eyes. She opened them there was a look of total fear on her face. "No! No! Please no!" She started fighting to get away. "Get away!"

Robbie and Sportacus were trying to hold her down.

She started fighting and kicking her feet. "NO! No! STOP PLEASE! Please, no! I beg you!" She cried, pleading desperately. She was reliving something. She struggled more. "No! No! No!" She was looked down, terrified.

"Elena! Your with us. With me. Sportacus. I'm here. I'm right here. I going to help you." He stroked her head speaking gently. "You're safe. We are all safe. Listen to my voice."

She relaxed as she heard his voice. She focused again and saw his face. Her breathing steadied and she reached her hand up and touched his face. "It's- really you?"

"Yes, it's really me and I love you." He said wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's the serum in you system. It's helping you. Try to focus. You are safe and Secret will not harm you or any of us again.

"Stephanie, Robbie?" She spoke as sweat covered her shivering body.

"We're both here." Robbie reassured. "The nightmare is over."

Elena looked at Sportacus and just started to cry uncontrollably. He gently puller her up and took her in his arms when the door opened and Robbie raised the gun but the person who walked through the door was not whom he expected.

"Pixel!" Stephanie ran over and hugged him.

"Poodles? What are you doing here? How?"

"It was just after Sportacus left I got a message from Elena through my computer about everything Secret was doing."

The guards came in after Pixel and everyone was tense. One spoke up. "We are all sorry, but Pixel assured us our families were safe. Let's take out the trash, boys." A few of the guards came in and collected Secret.

"What are you going to do with him? Where are you taking him?" Robbie demanded.

"Just to another room, handcuffed. Why?"

Robbie looked at Elena for a moment. "I have a few words I want to share with him when he comes round."

"I'm gonna start going through his files in the computer and get rid of any information about Elena and her link with the computer he might have."

"Robbie, Stephanie, why don't you go with him." Sportacus said as he comforted Elena, who was still crying in his arms. They nodded and left the room. Sportacus held her close protectively stroking her hair. He was still weak but he was strong for her. He wished he had-

"Sports candy!" Pixel surprised him as he came back in the room opening his backpack. He took out a plastic bag filled with fruit. "When I got the message about what was happening I thought you might need some."

"Pixel, you are very smart. Thank you." Pixel left the room. He turned his attention back to Elena. He picked her up and found a room with a small couch and he set her down and sat next to her. "I am so sorry this happened to you." He whispered.

Her head sank to his lap and she hugged his legs. "He won't ever hurt you again." Then sat up and looked at him. Her eyes were so filled with pain. This was something else. He became more worried. He looked in her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" She opened her mouth but could form words. She was horrified and sank into him crying. He held her tight comforting her as best he could, but now he was more uneasy and now he wanted to cause harm to Secret for what he did to to all of them...

* * *

Robbie and Pixel made it to the computer room and Pixel set up a few computers and Sebastian Secrets personal computer and went straight to work. Robbie looked through the window saw the large room where Sebastian was being guarded at gun point. "So, answer me this. Why are the guards now helping us? What did the guards mean their families are safe?"

"Well," he spoke as he was looking through files, data and notes, "this Sebastian guy had things on everyone and he told the guards to help him or he would kill their families. He has a whole network of people he's pressured like that."

"Yeah, he used a lot of that on Sportacus. And made me a puppet. So, why are they helping us? Won't their families get hurt?"

"Hm? No. I hacked into the database and contacted a special ops team that has been looking for Secret for some time. They made sure their families were safe. Apparently, Secret has been conducting these illegal experiments and leaving a lot of damage behind."

"Special ops team?" Robbie looked at him incredulously. "You're just a kid!" How do you know how to find a special ops team?"

Pixel took a deep breath and needed to concentrate on looking through the files. "Well, Elena did most of the work. When he hooked her up to the computer he wasn't aware she could do some snooping. So, with her data I was able to trace all the family members and the special ops team and told them what happened.

But, I have to collect and erase all the data on Elena and Sportacus. Now, it would be a great help if you could get on Secrets computer and go through his notes while I do what I need to." He looked at Robbie to see if that was a satisfactory explanation. Robbie huffed and sat down and opened Secret's computer.

"So, what happens to Secret?"

"The guards said they would take care of him after I get rid of all the data on Sportacus and Elena."

Robbie looked at him then went right to work. 'Smart kid' he thought.

Stephanie stood in the room and thought; how could someone do something like this to nice people? Why was he so mean? She didn't understand, but one thing was certain, it was over and she wanted to go home, be in her own bed in her room.

Then she looked at Robbie. She was trying to formulate an opinion about him now. She didn't think he would ever do anything like this again. But it really wasn't his fault, if she understood Elena correctly. Her thoughts were starting to wander and she was very tired. She sat down against the wall and drifted off to sleep happy in knowing knowing everyone was now safe.

* * *

It took time, but Sportacus got Elena to settle. She wasn't sleeping but she was quiet. He sat her up and looked at her face. She was weak and had such pain in her eyes. He grabbed peach and offered it to her.

"Here." He said gently. "Take a bite. You need it." Obediently, she took a small bite then handed it back to him. He took a bite and felt more strength return. His neck still hurt from the collar but that would pass. "Elena, please tell me what he did."

"It was more what he took." She whispered quietly leaning against him.

"Elena please." He begged. He wanted to help her but needed to know what happened. "What did he take?" She eased his hand over her belly.

He looked at her stomach, confused, then it dawned on him. She was pregnant. His mouth opened and he was horror stricken. "Oh, Elena." The pain she went through, the entire ordeal. Her pleading, reliving that moment as she fought for their lives, powerless to do anything. The doctors apology now made sense. He now felt pure hatred for this man; his blood boiled. He gently lay her down and he got up. "I will be back." He kissed her lips and left the room.

* * *

Robbie was reading when he found the files on Elena and had nothing for contempt for this man. After a few minutes his eyes widened. "Oh no." He gasped.

"What?" Pixel looked at him. "What did you find?"

Robbie was in total shock and didn't even realize he spoke aloud. "She was pregnant." He looked at Secret, who was now conscious. "When Sportacus finds out.-" just then the door burst open slamming it so hard the door knob put a hole in the wall. Stephanie bolted up out of a sound sleep.

"WHERE IS HE?" Sportacus growled with pure hatred. He face beat red, hands balled in fists. He looked and saw Sebastian in the room where he ran his tests on him. He pursed his lips and ran in the room where Sebastian was. Robbie quickly ran after him. The door flew open and looked at Sebastian with a hatred beyond anything he ever knew.

Secret saw how angry Sportacus was and grinned. "Uh oh. I guess we finally see what you're truly capable of."

This man has no regard for anyone including himself. But this was the last time Secret will ever harm anyone again…


	10. End Game

Thanks for reading. Please remember this is an AU. I wanted to write darker stories as well as the regular universe. It is darker. and rated T remember. I will be finishing my other stories but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sportacus, jolting Stephanie awake when he burst in the door demanding to know where Secret was then bolted out. His face was so red but not from what Secret had done to him. From pure anger. "Pixel what happened?" Stephanie asked panic stricken. She had never seen Sportacus furious before. She didn't like it.

Pixel folded up his and Secret's computer, took Stephanie's hand led her out of the room. "I don't think we wanna be around for this. Come on."

* * *

The door flew open hard and Sportacus looked in the eyes of the man who tormented he and his friends. He bolted over to Secret. The guards grabbed Sportacus's arms as he fought to get closer to Secret. They were doing everything they could to hold him back but Sportacus maneuvered such a way that he managed to push the guards back against the wall and without hesitation he grabbed Secret by the throat. Pure anger ran through his veins. Sebastian struggling still managed to laugh as he gasped for air.

"You think this is funny? Some sort of game?" he said through gritted teeth. "You play with people's lives and you take lives for your sick and twisted pleasure. Well, you will no longer bother anyone again."

Robbie bolted in and grabbed Sportacus. He was no match for the heroes strength. He was going to have to do something else. He continued to struggle with Sportacus to release his fingers from around his neck. Sportacus ignored Robbie.

"You want to know what it was like wearing that collar?!" His nails dug in his throat. "You want to know what to was like taking the air from my body!?" He squeezed hard.

"Sportacus, STOP! You don't want to do this!"

"Oh, I think I do!" He growled.

"Sportacus, don't kill him! Let him go!" He struggled trying to release Sportacus's grip.

Sportacus turned to Robbie. "What are you doing?! Don't you remember what he did you, to me? Do you know what he did to Elena?!"

Robbie got what he needed; his attention. He looked at Sportacus. He could see the pain in his eyes. This man took a lot from all of them and the most precious thing one can ever take from anyone. "Listen to to me, please. You can't do this."

"I can and I will!" His muscles tensed and he looked at Secret. Secrets face was red as he gasped for air.

"Sportacus if you do this you are no better than he is, and you are better than he is." Sportacus looked at Robbie. "Killing him won't undo anything. I know what he did was the worst possible thing anyone could ever do, but if you do this, it will stay with you forever. You can not take back this action. You are the hero. You kill him and you lose yourself and right now Elena needs you. Now more than ever." He said gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sportacus loosened his grip and released Secret hard that he almost fell back to the floor. Secret was coughing and wheezing. Sportacus looked at Secret then to Robbie.

"Go to her. Don't worry. He will get what's coming to him."

The guards stood up and just watched. Sportacus just glared at Secret while Robbie made sure he was still secured. Sportacus took a deep breath closed his eyes and refocused then opened them again. He looked at Robbie.

"Go to Elena, Sportacus. She needs you." He again put his hand on Sportacus's shoulder and gave a supportive squeeze. Sportacus nodded and left the room.

Robbie circled Secret then he stopped in front of him and he leaned down putting his face close to Secret's and grinned. "I'll be right back." and he left the room.

* * *

Stephanie and Pixel went to another room and Pixel set back up. Stephanie looked at Pixel. "Pixel, what's going on? What happened that made Sportacus so mad?" She asked quietly.

Pixel stopped and looked down. What happened, he knew, was horrible, but this was something that needed an answer. He looked at Stephanie who was waiting for an answer and wasn't going to leave it alone till he told her and after everything she already had been through. He looked at her and took a deep breath. This was a grown up thing but he knew a lot about that had happened. He looked at her then looked down. "When he was running his experiments on Elena... She was pregnant. Twins. He... She's not going to have them any more." He quickly sat back to his computer and didn't move. He looked at Stephanie not knowing what to say other than that and went to work on the computers.

"He took her babies?" She whispered barely audible. She moved back against the wall and slid down. She hugged her knees. What? Why did that man do this? He hurt people. Why? Tears streamed down her face. She looked at Pixel who was on his computer. She didn't know what to think. Were there more people out there like him? Would she ever come across another one like him again?

Her thoughts were numb and racing at the same time as she thought about everything in a whirlwind in her mind. Tears continued down her face. She heard footsteps. She got up, wiped her eyes and looked out the door and saw Sportacus go back in the room where Elena was. She walked over and opened the door a crack and watched. Sportacus sat next to Elena and pulled her to him and just held her. Her head was in his chest. Sportacus had no idea what to say. He just held her tight. Stephanie went back to the other room and sat back down with her head in her knees. She felt so...powerless.

* * *

Robbie went into the lab and started looking at jars and serums. And he found a few that seemed to please him. He mixed a few adding them to a syringe and left the room. He found Pixel and whispered something in his ear. Pixel pulled something up on his computer. Robbie read it quickly and left.

He heard Sportacus's voice and looked in the room. He pocketed the syringe in his vest and entered the room. He sat down looking at Sportacus. There was so much pain in his eyes. He looked at Elena and kissed her head. "Sportacus, why don't you get her out of here. Get your airship ready. We can finish up here."

Confused he looked at Robbie. "What are you going to do?"

"Just have a chat with the guards about his future."

Sportacus looked at Robbie, who gave him a reassuring nod. Sportacus sat Elena up. She had a vacant look. Sportacus softly kissed her lips then picked her up and headed to the door. "Take Stephanie with you. Poodles can finish without her." Sportacus passed by the other room and hollered for Stephanie.

She got up and went to the door. "Come with me. We are getting ready to leave." There was a gleam in her eyes but a sadness as well. She quietly followed Sportacus to the air ship.

Robbie went back to Pixel. "How much longer do you have?"

"About five minutes. Why?"

"As soon as you're done, go to the airship and if you hear anything...ignore it."

"What would I hear?"

"Well," he so wanted to reveal his plan, but it was better left unsaid. "It's better you don't know. We are going to have a conversation that he will not find so favorable. So, I suggest you finish and get to the airship ASAP"

Pixel started to think, then after remembering what he put Elena, Sportacus and Stephanie through, he looked Robbie in the eyes and said, "give him hell."

"I intend to." Then he left the room.

* * *

Secret was in the room and he looked at the guards. "Come on, you can't be all that mad. You were well paid, you got to travel, and these experiments were to better mankind. It's not like you had a life or anything."

The guard walked over. "I did have a life and a son."

"Your son didn't even know you existed. And you would have enough money that would set you up for his and your life. You can still have that." Secret looked at him giving a suggestive look.

The guard looked at him. "Rot in hell. You threatened his life to make me work with you and now he is safe. So, you will get what's coming to you." The guard raised his arm to backhand him, feeling such contempt, as he made contact with Secrets face. He had a satisfaction that he hadn't felt in a long time. He went to backhand him again when his had was stopped. He looked. He saw Robbie Rotten holding it.

"No use in wasting all that energy on slime like him. There are much better and more efficient ways to deal with him." He pulled the guard aside and whispered something to him. The guard looked at Secret and thought for a moment then backed off. Then the guard motioned to the other guard and they left the room.

Robbie grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Secret and smiled, his overbite showing proudly.

"Oh, come now, Mr Rotten. You expect me to believe that you will be actually be the villain here, do you?"

"No, no, no. I am going to be the hero here. So, you do know a little about me. And, I know a little about you." He smiled evilly, his overbite obvious once more, but his eyes told a different story. He inched his chair forward. "For instance, you have been blackmailing people for your own means. I know, I know, that is obvious." He got up and started walking around Secret. "I also know that you were part of a special scientific team years ago, and you were kicked off that team because you took experiments to such a level that it killed your "subjects"." He said making air quotes.

Secret looked at him glaringly as he tried to figure where he was going with this. Robbie continued circling like a vulture as he talked. "I also know that after you were kicked off your team you went rogue. Yes, yes, yes, again, we all know that." He held his hands up motioning. "But, somewhere along this you got the idea to make super soldiers. Maybe it was because you and your team were testing enhancements on humans rather than rats." He walked in front of Secret and abruptly went in his face when he said the word 'rats'.

"Just get to the point, Rotten." He said through pursed lips.

Robbie still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "I'm getting there. Or, would you not like me to tell you I know what you did? Well," he said not giving Secret time to answer. "you had your playtime, now I get mine." He stood upright and returned to circling him. "So, you continued your experiments but you didn't have any test subjects." Robbie made a pouty face, mockingly. "You hacked into government files and complied a list of names of people who were ill. Good soldiers, people who wanted a second chance at life; to live a normal life again. And while this was time consuming you needed to continue your experiments to get more data until you were successful. And where you also came across some letters on LazyTowns hero, Sportacus."

Robbie could see Sebastian starting to feel uncomfortable. He slowly looked him in the eyes. "Getting a little hot, Sebastian?" He grinned.

"I know what I did, Rotten. What do you want?"

"I know you know what you did and now you know I know what you did. But, as I said, it's my playtime and I'm going to tell you anyway, just so I can see you...react." Secret started to squirm. So, while you were looking to pray on the weak you found a test subject. Someone who had youth and energy, strength and more character than you."

"I told him what I was going to do, Rotten. He knew what he was getting into. That it was for the greater good."

"And I'm sure your son would so approve now since he also fell victim to your experiments. So, tell me, Sebastian, where is your son now? Oh wait, I know that too." He turned the chair and sat facing him, crossing his legs. "Your son was turned into a vegetable, suffering for several months until he met his resting place. Somehow, I don't think your son would agree with you as he was only seventeen and wanted his fathers approval, since you were never there for him."

"Alright, Rotten, you've made your point." He hissed. "Now, what do you want?"

Robbie sat there sporting a satisfied grin for a moment, making sure Secret knew he had the upper hand. Then he got up and moved the chair aside. He tore Secrets sleeve off. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was this your favorite shirt?" He pulled the syringe out of his vest pocket, looked at it taking the plastic off and he flicked it and made a few drops of liquid exit the needle. Secret started to struggle.

Robbie set the needle on the chair and made sure the restraints were tight. "Now, now, we can't have you wiggling too much. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." He retrieved the needle and bent over in Secrets face again. "See, you wanted to see how far Sportacus would go, but if I had let him, he wouldn't kill you but he would have beat you to a bloody pulp. See, he loves Elena as do I, and I know that _if_ he did kill you, he wouldn't be the same hero, if any hero at all. And I can't have Elena look at him as anything less than what he is so, the question is not how far would _he_ go, but how far _I_ will go.

Something about me you might not know, Mr. Secret. I am quite the chemist. So, I know you were going to inject Sportaloon with this little cocktail to induce fear to see how far he could resist and how for he actually would go to protect his friends. So, I took the liberty of adding my own 'special ingredient'." He grinned injecting Secret who was struggling.

"You do this and I will see you in hell, Rotten."

"Ohh, I'm shaking in my spats." He said wiggling his foot. "I hope you enjoy the ride." He looked at the watch that he wasn't wearing. "Hm, speaking of which, my ride should be about ready." He went to the door and hollered, "Poodles! Are you done?!"

"Yup! Just packing up!" He heard off in the distance.

Robbie grinned. "Now, all we need is one terrifying little thought. Maybe how your son lost his mind. How he only wanted to please you. I wonder what he would say if he were right in front of you? Or what your victims would say."

Secrets eyes went wide and he shook his head fighting the affects of the drug. "No. no! It's.. Not real. He's not here! None of them are." He saw his son. He was part flesh and part decomposed. More of his victims showed up the same way.

Secrets head shook "No, NO NO!" Sweat started to seep from his pores. "It's not my fault!"

Robbie watched as Secret struggled and screamed in terror. He cocked his head in thought. "Hm. I wonder if I made it too strong? Eh, oh well. Live and learn I guess."

Pixel was heading out to the airship and he heard a scream. He stopped for a moment and shook it off. He didn't want to know. He ran out as fast as he could.

"No! Sportacus was different!" Secret pleaded.

Robbie watched as Secret convulsed in terror and his mouth filled with liquid until he gagged in terror. He leaned and whispered. "So, that's how far I will go. And that was for what you did to Elena." He watched for a moment then turned and left closing the door behind him. Two of the guards walked up to him. "You can do whatever you want with him now."

Robbie headed to the airship. He was about to open the doors to the hangar when he heard a single shot. He looked down and closed his eyes for a moment then left.

* * *

Inside the airship Pixel had just got on board. Stephanie ran into his arms and she hugged him. Sportacus was sitting on the bed holding Elena close. After a few more minutes Robbie climbed in. Sportacus looked at Robbie and went to her side as well. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." He whispered holding back the tears. "She's withdrawn." He wiped his eyes. "Sit with her. I need to get us back to LazyTown." He got in the pilots seat and peddled hard to lift off.

Robbie took her hand, rubbing it, he spoke. "That man will never harm anyone ever again." He kissed her forehead.

Stephanie walked over to Sportacus. "Will she be alright?" He pressed a button and got out of the seat looking at Stephanie. "I'm sure she will. We just have to give her time. Are you alright?" She nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

She cried in his arms. "Is it really over?"

"Yes. It's really over and we are all going home."

"But what if he comes back"

"He won't." Robbie looked assured. "He-" Sportacus have him a look and shook his head. "...he is... going where he will never be able to harm anyone again." He grunted at the fact he had to sugar coat it, but they were all traumatized enough. And truth be told he really didn't think they would approve of what he did. This was his secret. He did notice Pixel looking at him, undecided of what he should think. He would talk with him later, perhaps. He was a kid, but a smart one.

Sportacus sat back down next to Elena. Her eyes were vacant, almost lifeless. Sportacus looked at Robbie very concerned. "Just give it time." Robbie said.

After about twenty minutes Stephanie looked out the window, breaking the silence and shouted very excitedly. "We're home!" She hugged Pixel and ran to the front of the ship.

* * *

Ziggy, riding his bike, looked up and shouted as loud as he could. "It's the airship! They're home! Everybody! Come On!" With Ziggy shouting like the town cryer the mayor looked up. Indeed they came back. He and everyone ran following the airship watching it land in Lazy Park. Everyone ran over in anticipation, wondering who would come out.

The mayor tugged nervously on his tie as he anxiously awaited.

Inside, Robbie lost in a momentary thought wondered if he could live with himself with what he did. He didn't pull the trigger but he did help. He made him suffer. He looked over at Elena and her lifeless expression and decided he would have to put it out of his mind, but if his secret ever got out no one would look at him the same way again.


	11. Aftermath

Pixel pulled Stephanie aside and whispered. If you wanna talk, I'm here, ok?"

She nodded and he kissed her cheek. He really cared for Stephanie but now was not a good time to tell her just how much he felt.

Sportacus looked at Robbie and nodded. Sportacus leaned down and picked up Elena. "Door." He said with less enthusiasm as he usually did.

"Sportacus." Stephanie looked at Elena then back at the hero. "If you need me to help." She took Elena's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Sportacus thought, after all this and she was still wanting to help. He gave a weak smile and nodded.

The door lowered and she heard excited voices outside and walked after Pixel!

* * *

Everyone outside watched as the door slowly opened and Pixel came out first. All the kids gathered. "Pixel? How-." The mayor asked.

Trixie hugged Pixel. "Thanks for covering. If anyone knew I left."

"Well, now that you're back they might question. Did you?"

"We did." They looked as Stephanie ran out and into her uncles arms.

"Oh, Stephanie!" He hugged her warmly. "Sportacus did it." The kids gathered around Stephanie. Happy to see her again.

Robbie came out next. Another surprise for the group. "Robbie Rotten?" They all shouted.

He huffed. "Yes, it's me! And it's not my fault..." He looked down. "Well, not entirely, anyway." He whispered.

Then Sportacus came out carrying someone familiar.

"Oh, my! Is that-"

"It's Elena!" Stingy shouted. They all ran over happen and excited and wondering how they found her.

Sportacus lifted her up closer to his chest and Robbie got in between them all. "Alright! Alright! Everyone back up. Elena's... not feeling well. Let Sportacus take her home. About that time Lily made her way to the airship.

"Robbie?" She ran in his arms. "Where have you been?"

Robbie looked down. "It's a long story, but we found Stephanie and Elena."

Sportacus looked at Lily, worriedly. "Can you come with me to the house?"

Lily looked at Elena who had no expression. She nodded and followed them home.

Stephanie, with all the kids around her, spoke up. "Guys, I just really wanna go home. Can we play later?"

"Of course we can, Pinky. Ok, everyone break it up and follow me." Trixie gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're back and I'm sorry we argued."

"It's ok. I'm sorry too."

The mayor held his niece close and they headed for home. When they got inside the doors she sat down on the couch and he sat beside her. "I'm so glad you are home, Stephanie." She went in his arms and simply cried. He comforted her as best he could, rubbing her back and reassuring her she was safe.

* * *

When Sportacus got home he lay Elena on the bed. Lily went to her side and placed a hand over her chest and closed her eyes. After a few moments she looked up with watery eyes. "She is... lost. There is a deep and sad emptiness. What happened?"

"Can you heal her?"

"I don't know. I'll need to get a few things, but I'm not sure I can reach her." She wasn't sure if she could reach Elena. This might be beyond her powers as a witch. She looked at Sportacus for an explination. He made sure Elena was comfortable then, in the other room, he and Robbie told her what happened.

Lily looked at Sportacus "I'm so sorry. I will do everything I can to help. You know that." She turned to her husband. "And you, Robbie? What were you thinking?" Sportacus left out certain parts that he felt Robbie should tell her.

"Actually, if Robbie wasn't there we wouldn't have found Elena." Sportacus always felt there was a reason for everything. He thought he would help Robbie if he could.

Robbie's liking for Elena had always been a wedge between Robbie and Lily. Not even Sportacus could understand. He became just as close with this Elena. But whatever was happening he and Elena were meant to be together. He just didn't understand why it had to be companied with so much pain. Sometimes he felt the universe was trying to pull them apart.

Robbie looked at Lily. "I will explain everything later. Let's go for now." Robbie thought about what he was going to say to her to at least how much he would tell her. He had to comes to terms to what he did. He did feel some guilt but the world didn't need a man like Secret. Everything that happened, what he did to Elena... No. He deserved to die. After that he pushed it out of his mind and decided not to tell anyone what he did. They head to the door and Lily turned to Sportacus.

"Sportacus, I will come back tomorrow and we shall see what we can to do bring her back."

Sportacus nodded and hoped that she could do something to help Elena.

After they left, Sportacus tended to her wounds and cleaned her up. She didn't even flinch. He put her in her pajamas and cleaned himself up. He gently lay down next to her and pulled her close stroking her hair.

"I'm here Elena. We are home and you won't be hurt again." He held her for a long time hoping she he could reach her, that she wasn't truly lost, then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Robbie Rotten was sitting in his orange comfy chair, lost in thought and suddenly his eyes brightened up and he similed. He got up and went topside and headed to see Sportacus.

Sportacus was looking at Elena, still withdrawn. He had fed and clothed her and brought her to the living room and sat her down. He sat next to her and stroked her hair. "Please come back. I don't know what else to do." He sat with her for a few minutes then kissed her head. "I'm going out to get some food and after that we can sit out in Lazy Park, if you like." He waited if for any response, but nothing happened. Saddened, he got up and left the house and saw Robbie heading in his direction at a fast pace. Robbie walked up to him.

"Anything yet?"

"No."

"It's been weeks."

"I know, and I'm trying everything I can think of."

"Well, maybe not everything."

Sportacus saw a gleam in his eyes. "I take it you have an idea?"

"As a matter of fact I do. If none of us can reach her then there is only one person I know who could." And he looked at Sportacus hoping he would catch the hint. Sportacus looked at Robbie confused and thought for a few moments. "Think about it. The one person other than you and I that knows Elena even better than we do." Sportacus thought for a few moments then he knew.

"No! Out of the question! We have to solve our own problems. We can't-"

"Don't you want Elena back? This may be the only way."

"No! And that's final!"

Robbie looked in Sportacus's eyes hoping to intimidate him but he was unswerving. So, he growled and walked off, but not before Sportacus grabbed his arm and turned him to face him again.

"What!" He demanded.

Sportacus looked at Robbie and took a deep breath. "What... What happened with Secret?"

Robbie could see the look in Sportacus's eyes. A look of a question he wanted answered but not knowing if he wanted to know the answer. Robbie relaxed his body and just looked at Sportacus. 'I did what needed to be done.' He he thought then turned and left leaving Sportacus there. As he walked off, justifying again, in his mind, that what he did was the right thing, he wondered if he could be so evasive to Elena if they ever got her back. When they get her back. When, when, when. They were going to get her back and once again he was going to do what needed to be done. He was going to bring to LazyTown the only person he knew that could get her back. He saw Lily leaving the house and he hid. He snuck up and over to the house and watched her as she headed out towards the grove. Maybe to get some more plants or herbs to use for her magic. She really didn't practice her witchcraft but only in emergencies. He knew this emergency she wouldn't understand.

She quickly went in the house and found her witchcraft books. He riffed them looking for a piece of paper.

"Ah HA!" He read it. "Hm, seems easy." Then he read the last bit. "Talisman of the earth?" His shoulders sank. He started going though everything in the room then he remembered. He went out back and to her garden he carefully dug up where her flowers were in the garden outside. As he dug around the flowers he found the chain and pulled it up. He looked at the flowers and remembered that Lily told him that she always thanked the flowers for being so beautiful. So, feeling silly, he spoke to them.

"I thank you for bringing my wife so much happiness, but I need this to help Elena. Um, forgive me for borrowing this." And he got up and quickly left the house. He put the talisman in his vest pocket and looked as he saw Lily headed his way. He found one of his man hole covers and slipped down to his lair. He ran to his periscope and looked around. No one spotted him. Good. He was going to catch his breath and do what he had to do. He was going to get Elena back...


End file.
